Fade to Black: Memories of the Black Sun
by Little White Comet
Summary: Book 3- Shizuku and Homura are horrified to find out that Ichigo doesn't remember them, so they decided to take away all his memories. By doing that they erased his existence from everyone in Soul Society and the Human World but Rukia Kuchiki.
1. Part I

**Universe:** Bleach

**Parings:** None!

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Adventure

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings:** Some Spoilers for Fade to Black, Mild Swearing and Violence.

**Author's Note:**

And we've finally arrived guys! Welcome to Fade to Black Scripts- Book 3: Memories of the Black Sun! The finale book in the FTB Trilogy!

I can't believe I'm finally here; when I got the idea for this trilogy I never thought I would actually make it to here again; but after re-writing the series I am finally here!

Now this book will have more Parts than the other two but that's only because I'm sticking to my 8 pages maximum rule with this; so yes this will be longer than the other books.

Now I would like to dedicate this whole book to Zangetsu50! Without them I would have never got this far in this trilogy so thank you so much; Zangetsu50 actually has their own FTB story with Ichigo switching with Rukia so make sure you check it out okay?

Oh and make sure you check out the cover I have for this book (And also the other 2) on my DevaintART page! The URL link in on my homepage!

Now then let us begin Fade to Black Scripts- Book 3: Memories of the Black Sun ~ Part I!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Fade to Black: Memories of the Black Sun<strong>

**Part I**

* * *

><p><em>Why is this happening?<em>

Rukia's body shook violently as her pure white Zanpakuto clashed with the bright red scythe that the monster which used her precious friend's body; it made her feel sick at the sight of the purple on blacks eyes staring at her blankly.

"Ichigo...Ichigo please come back!" Rukia pleaded before she was pushed back by the Dark Ichigo; she landed heavily on her knees and gasped for breath.

_Why, after everything calmed down, that I once again find myself fighting?_

Dark Ichigo's face stayed blank as he spun the scythe slightly before bringing it down on her head, which Rukia barely got her Zanpakuto up to block; it put her on edge at how different this person was acting, he didn't shout when he brought his weapon down, didn't try to taunt her, even his once orange hair was gone and was replaced with platinum blond locks which ruffled with every move he made.

Everything was going to so well, even with the war with Aizen over their heads she and Ichigo had found time to relax and enjoy themselves; hell she had even threw a birthday party for him the day before yesterday, he looked so happy.

_Why do I find myself in the same situation as before?_

"_**W**_**e **_**w**_**i**_**l**_**l **_**e**_**r**_**a**_**s**_**e y**_**o**_**u**_**r **_**e**_**x**_**i**_**s**_**t**_**e**_**n**_**c**_**e!**_" The double layered voice swore and Rukia forced back a sob as the memories of when she fought against her mentor flashed before her mind; she didn't want to have another person's blood on her hands, she would rather die trying than have to kill Ichigo like she did to Kaien Shiba!

"Ichigo, please! Please wake up Ichigo!" Rukia shouted as the Dark Ichigo swung out at her again; with narrowed her eyes she placed her foot onto the blade and flipped backwards in the air while swinging her Zanpakuto out.

She wasn't aiming to harm him, it was just to force him to jump back; which he did allowing her to land on her feet easily before she looked over at Dark Ichigo sadly.

_Why is it that I find myself unable to protect him?_

Rukia could feel her guilt becoming stronger by the minute, if only she had woken up that night and went with Ichigo to fight the Hollow, if only she had followed them when those siblings took Ichigo away from her, if only she had been strong enough to break him free from this torture.

She knew he was in pain, in agony; his scream as the siblings forcible combined with him still echoed around her ears and she could feel it in their mixed Spiritual Energy. Ichigo's own Spiritual Energy was buried deep down but she had shared a Spirit Ribbon with him for 3 months, it was easy to find his under all the tainted Spiritual Energy and she could feel the pain there.

The sickness feeling returned with force.

Her arms were weakening and she could feel her knees buckling to fall; she just couldn't find the strength to fight anymore.

So when her Zanpakuto was knocked out of her hands, she didn't flinch away like she should have; Rukia simply closed her eyes and waiting for the blow that would take her life.

'I'm sorry, Ichigo.'

_Why is my strength to save you fading into black?_

* * *

><p><strong>2 Days Earlier: Human World-Karakura Town<strong>

Ichigo sighed with relief as he watched the Hollow in front of him turn into Spiritual Particles and vanish; with a groan he placed his Zanpakuto back on his back and rubbed the his neck.

'Man I need to get some sleep; with exams coming up, I need to study more; the Hollow's are not helping with that.' He thought to himself in annoyance as he slowly walked out of the alley way he stood in.

Suddenly Ichigo noticed a folded piece of paper on the ground in front of him, normally he wouldn't be bothered by such things considering he was in an ally way but Ichigo found the paper slightly familiar to him; with narrowed eyes he crouched down and picked up, sensing a strange but familiar Spiritual Energy coming from it.

'This...is the letter Rukia wrote when she was taken by the Soul Society!' Ichigo thought to himself in shock as he saw the familiar pictures that belonged to his best friend; but the paper was folded in, with the pictures on the outside, which meant there might be something else on the other side.

Ichigo's thoughts were broken when he heard giggling coming from the entrance of the alleyway; he slipped the piece of paper into his kimono slightly before gripping his Zanpaukto's handle.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Ichigo shouted sharply but the only he received was giggling, which was now coming from behind him; with a gasp he spun around but found himself facing the wall that blocked the other entrance of the alleyway.

Suddenly Ichigo felt someone appear behind him, in one quickly movement he pulled Zangetsu free from his bindings and swung out behind him; but the sword didn't make any contact with anything causing Ichigo to narrow his eyes in annoyance.

A hand suddenly appeared from the shadows and grabbed hold of his lithe wrist pulling Zangetsu free from his grip; Ichigo's eyes widened in shock when he felt himself getting pushed back into the street.

"Bastard!" Ichigo hissed as he jumped back to his feet he blinked in shock when he caught sight of the person who took Zangetsu; it was a boy who looked around the same height as Ichigo, his hair was a dark blue colour and his eyes were pink; Zangetsu was pierced in front of him in the ground and Ichigo growled as the boy placed his hand on the handle.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his neck making him gasp in shock; the grip wasn't strangling him but it was keeping him in place, Ichigo could tell the way the arms held him that his captor would break his neck if he moved.

Ichigo's attention was suddenly brought back to his Zanpakuto when he felt the strange boy push his Spiritual Energy in to blade.

Ichigo clenched his teeth tightly together as he felt Zangetsu's pain through their spirit bond, it was agonizing; the feeling of a foreign Spiritual Energy entering his sword.

Hoshi watched silently as a red spirit ribbon slowly formed from Ichigo's chest towards the blade itself, she allowed her grip to loosing slightly around Ichigo's shaking form but not enough for him to break free.

Kazuki kept his expression blank as he moved his scythe behind him and kept his hand on Ichigo's Zanpakuto; before Ichigo could even shout for him to stop Kazuki sliced clean through the red spirit ribbon.

Ichigo couldn't hold back the scream of pain as he fell to the ground, his back Shihakusho faded away leaving him just a plan white yukata; Hoshi easily jumped next to her brother and waited.

Eventually Zangetsu glowed light blue before shattering into small Spiritual Particles, they floated towards Ichigo's shaking form and joined back together with his soul; Ichigo gave a finally cry before falling still.

Ichigo finally groaned as he forced himself to his knees; his body ached everywhere but what worried him more was the fact he couldn't feel Zangetsu anymore.

"W-What did you do?" Ichigo croaked as he tried to stop himself shaking; Hoshi giggled as she floated in the air so she hovered above Ichigo.

With a smile she gripped his chin tightly between her fingers and smirked as her green eyes locked with Ichigo's brown ones; Ichigo's eyes widened as he recognized the girl who had been invading his thoughts for almost 3 weeks now.

"We're going to erase your existence." Hoshi stated before she jumped away with a laugh; Ichigo blinked in shock as he tried to force himself to his feet.

He had no idea what that girl was on about but he was not planning on finding out.

Before he could get to his feet Kazuki appeared in front of him with his scythe ready to strike, Ichigo's eyes widened in horror as he swung down.

The blade went cleanly through Ichigo's neck, leaving no mark nor did Ichigo bleed but his normally bright brown eyes became dead as he gasped before falling into Kazuki's waiting arms.

"Let's go back to Soul Society." Hoshi stated before looking down at Ichigo; he was gripping Kazuki's yukata so tightly between his fingers that his knuckles had turned white, sweat was forming on his brow as he groaned in pain but Hoshi couldn't help but shiver slightly as she caught sight of Ichigo's dead brown eyes staring at nothing.

"Don't worry Ichigo. It'll be over soon." Hoshi whispered as she leaned up and used her yukata sleeve to whip his forehead, even though it didn't make a difference.

The siblings nodded at each other in silent communication before they vanished with Ichigo; leaving behind an empty street with trails of black and purple Spiritual Energy.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society- Seireitei; 1<strong>**st**** Division**

Generysai Shigekuni Yamamoto frowned heavily as he watched a strange white substance quickly incase the Seireitei; he heard Shinigami scream as they tried to get to higher ground and he knew he's probably lost at least half of them already.

"Oh no..." Restu Unohona whispered sadly as she closed her eyes and Juushirou Ukitake was quick to place his hand on her shoulder in comfort; Shunsei Kyoraku sighed as he pulled down his hat over his eyes.

"We've got no choice but to wait until it settles. When the substance has stopped spreading we'll search for survivors and see who we have lost." The Head-Captain murmured and the 7 Captains standing behind him nodded in silent understanding.

There's nothing else they can do at the moment.

* * *

><p>Hoshi and Kazuki appeared together on a roof in Seireitei; Ichigo was held underneath Kazuki's arm as the two of them looked over the edge.<p>

"Oh, look at that. Shame it didn't kill all the Shinigami." Hoshi commented as she watched the strange sludge slowly consume the buildings.

"Shinigami are selfish, they take everything from us; now we will take away from them, the one person who brings peace to their minds." Kazuki said as Ichigo slipped to the ground and landed on his knees; Hoshi watched as he looked at the destruction with unseeing eyes.

"Do you see Ichigo? Do you see how much we care for you?" Hoshi asked but Ichigo remained silent; the only movement he made was the movement of his chest with the breaths he took.

Faces were flashing across his mind; a black haired bearded man, 2 girls one with black hair and the other with light brown, a huge dark skinned male, an orange haired girl, a black haired boy with glasses and a red headed man with black tattoos.

"_Even if no one in the world believes in you, stick out your chest and scream in defiance! That's the kind of man you have been in my heart Ichigo!"_

A strong feminine voice shouted through his mind before a black haired girl with big violet eyes appeared in his mind; suddenly all the faces broke off into flames, all the memories of the faces vanished leaving his mind blank.

Ichigo let out shuddered breath before falling forward; Kazuki quickly caught him before he hit the ground and quickly pulled his arms over his shoulders.

"It's done." He stated simply as he slipt his arms underneath Ichigo's legs so the unconscious boy was resting against his back piggy-back style; Hoshi grinned as she saw Ichigo's head resting on Kazuki's shoulder and giggled as she caught sight of his face.

"He looks so much younger without that scowl." She commented freely before she span around in a small circle with another giggle.

"We did it! We've got him back!" She cheered and Kazuki quickly shushed as carefully adjusted his hold on both his scythe and Ichigo.

"We're not finished yet. We first need to get back to Rukongai; we'll have to wait until everything calms down, we don't want to be caught in that." Kazuki said as he nodded to the still spreading sludge causing Hoshi to sigh in disappointment.

"I guess you're right. Come on, let's go find somewhere to hide out for now." She suggested as she gripped Kazuki's arm before the 2 of them disappeared; with Ichigo in their grasp.


	2. Part II

**Universe:** Bleach

**Parings:** None!

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Adventure

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings:** Some Spoilers for Fade to Black, Mild Swearing and Violence.

**Author's Note: **

My family is going away on holiday next week leaving the house to me. I was planning on going but in the end I decided to stay home; that is a great holiday for me. I love my family with all my heart but sometimes they drive me nuts and even I need a week to myself.

Anyway just like I promised here is Part II! I can't promise I will get Part III up tomorrow but I will try!

Please enjoy and if you've got time please give me feedback!

* * *

><p><strong>Fade to Black: Memories of the Black Sun<strong>

**Part II**

* * *

><p><strong>The Human World- Karakura Town; the Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

Rukia Kuchiki narrowed her eyes as she stared at the full moon in the sky; she couldn't explain it but something felt very wrong.

Suddenly she stumbled backwards from the window and placed her hand on her head, her eyes blinking in confusion as felt a small stabbing pain in her head before it disappeared.

"W-what on earth?" Rukia whispered to herself as she stared down at herself.

'Why am I in a gigai?' She thought to herself before looking around the room she stood in, nothing seemed familiar to her not even the drawings which were obviously done by her.

Suddenly something on the desk caught her eye, with slight caution Rukia made her way over to it and picked up the small picture.

Her eyes widened in shock as she saw herself standing in front of a strange human school surrounded by a strange group of people; all of which were wearing the same uniform.

But it was the boy standing next to her that caught her eye.

"Kaien-Dono?" Rukia whispered in shock as she saw his features but quickly shook that thought away; the boy in the picture may look like Kaien Shiba in appearance but he was younger looking than her former Vice-Captain.

Not to mention his hair was bright orange instead of black and it was slightly shorter, the boy's eyes were also a deep chocolate brown and even though he was smiling, his eyebrows were furred in a scowl.

'What on earth is going on here? Why am I in this picture? This is obviously a happy moment, maybe a graduation, but shouldn't I remember this?' Rukia thought to herself in confusion before a sound from the closet made her freeze.

"Nee-San? Where did you go Nee-San?" A whinny voice complained before the door was pushed open, Rukia blinked in complete shock when she saw a stuffed toy lion standing there.

"Oh! Nee-San!" The toy suddenly shouted in joy and threw himself at her; Rukia couldn't help but cry out in fear before slapping the toy away.

As the toy crashed to the floor, Rukia silently cursed herself for allowing such a small thing to scare her; she quickly pulled on her mask of emotions that she trained hard to gain.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki from Squad 13 of the Gotei 13. Tell me, strange creature, what am I doing here? How did I get here? And what are you?" Rukia demanded as she glared at the toy; Kon blinked in shock as he pulled himself to his feet.

"W-What are you saying Nee-San? You're in Karakura; you've been here for the past week." Kon objected and Rukia narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Don't lie to me! I have no memory of such a thing, now answer me true-fully before I call the Soul Society for reinforcements!" Rukia ordered sharply and Kon backed away from her in fear.

"I'm telling the truth, Nee-San! How can you not remember that? You came here to celebrate Ichigo's birthday." Kon answered nervously but he blinked in shock when Rukia looked even more confused.

"Ichigo? Who is this 'Ichigo' you talk about? Do I know her?" Rukia asked and Kon would have laughed as she referred to Ichigo as a girl; if the situation wasn't so serious.

"You can't be serious, Nee-San. You can't have forgotten Ichigo! You 2 practically shared a soul for 3 months! He saved you from execution! How can you tell me you don't remember him?" Kon cried out but quickly jumped back when Rukia tried to kick him.

"What on earth are you mumbling about? I have never met an Ichigo and I have never been put up for execution!" Rukia shouted and Kon finally had enough.

"How can you stand there and say that, Nee-San? Ichigo Kurosaki is the one who-" Kon broke off with a gasp as Rukia suddenly fell to her knees in front of him; the picture in her hands falling to the floor with a loud smash.

"Nee-San!" Kon shouted but Rukia couldn't hear him; everything had gone black around her but suddenly she could hear a voice.

"_Midget!"_

The voice sounded as if it was surrounded by static making it hard for her to hear but Rukia clenched her eyes shut and forced herself to concentrate; scenes flashed before her eyes as the voice became clearer.

"_Rukia!"_

Her riding on the back of a Shinigami with bright orange hair, holding the same boy's head in her lap as rain fell around them soaking them through, looking back over her shoulder at the boy who was lying in a pool of his own blood.

"_What kind of rescuee complains about the rescue?"_

The boy suddenly landing in front of her as the 2 of them stood on a long bridge, herself blinking away tears as she saw his cocky smirk as he held back the Sōkyoku.

"_Stop telling me to go back home, it's annoying. I've come all this way and I'm not about to stop now. So listen up because I'm not about to say it again; I've come here to save you, Rukia."_

Leaning against a street light as the same boy stood in front of her but this time in a school uniform, Rukia could feel herself talking but the words were never heard all she cared about was this boy's answers.

"_Then give me that blade, Shinigami_."

Standing in a small field and smiling at the boy in front of her as he scratches the back of his orange hair, shouting out encouragements as he looks up at her in shock as the hollow charges at him, watching with barley opened eyes as his brown eyes shone with sadness and guilt as he knelt over her wounded form, his smile as he sat with his sisters.

"_My name is-"_

"Ichigo!" Rukia gasped as everything quickly came back to her; she blinked in shock and shook her head as it throbbed slightly but she remembered.

"Nee-San! Do you remember now?" Kon asked and Rukia nodded with a small smile.

"Yes, I remember. Thank you Kon and I'm sorry for shouting at you." Rukia whispered and Kon blushed as he looked to the side but stayed silent.

"But the question is why did I forget Ichigo like that? Something is defiantly not right here." Rukia whispered to herself before stood to her feet and walked over the window.

"I need to go and see Urahara."

* * *

><p><strong>Urahara's Shop<strong>

Rukia sat at the familiar small table as she waited for Kisuke to return; her mind was still reeling over what had just accrued a few minutes ago.

'Why did I forget Ichigo? Where is he?' She thought to herself in worry as she remembered the last time she saw him was just before she went to sleep after throwing him the birthday party; she never noticed earlier but his body was resting on the bed and she knew Ichigo wasn't in it.

Where could he have gone?

"Here you go." A small voice whispered breaking Rukia out of her thoughts; she looked to the side to see familiar blue eyes peaking shyly behind black hair as a small cup of tea is placed in front of her.

"Oh. Thank you, Ururu." Rukia whispered gratefully causing the girl to look at her in slight shock; Ururu blushed before she bowed in acceptance and quickly ran out of them room when Kisuke walked inside.

"So you were talking about..." Kisuke hinted as he sat down in front of Rukia once again.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Rukia finished and Kisuke nodded in understanding.

"Who is that exactly?" Kisuke finally asked after a couple of minutes of silence; Rukia face fell at his question.

"Who is-? Ichigo Kurosaki! You were the one who trained him and you helped him out loads of times!" Rukia cried out and Kisuke blinked in shock before he pulled out a notebook from his kimono; Rukia watched in silence as he flickered through the pages before his grey eyes blinked in slight shock.

"Oh yes, his name is here but I'm sorry I don't remember anything about him." Kisuke explained and Rukia blinked in shock.

"What?" Rukia whispered to herself.

"Nee-San you also forgot about Ichigo earlier." Kon pointed out and Rukia looked down at the table with a worried expression.

"Did you say his name was Kurosaki?" Kisuke asked and Rukia nodded silently causing Kisuke to hum as he waved his fan in front of his face.

"The only Kurosaki I know is Isshin Kurosaki and his 2 daughters."

"That's Ichigo's family! He's Isshin's son!" Rukia cried but Kisuke sighed as he shook his head.

"I'm afraid I don't remember Isshin ever having a son. He and his wife only had twin girls." Kisuke explained causing Rukia to look down at the table once again.

"It's like Ichigo no longer exists…but that can't be true otherwise I wouldn't remember him." Rukia growled to herself.

"I'm guessing if you are here instead of in Soul Society then you haven't heard what's happened?" Kisuke suddenly asked causing Rukia to look at him once again.

"Soul Society? What do you mean? What's happened?" Rukia demanded and Kisuke placed his hands around his cup of tea.

"There have been a few disasters happening through the night in Seireitei. 12th Division's Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi suddenly went berserk and destroyed his lab. Also it's been reported 1/3 of Seireitei has been destroyed by a strange Spiritual Particle liquid." Kisuke explained and Rukia's eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

"If this Ichigo person suddenly vanishing from everyone's memories and the disasters are related then it's possible they were caused by the same person." Kisuke stated and Rukia bit her lip.

"By the way...what is your relationship with this Ichigo?" Kisuke asked causing Rukia to narrow her eyes slightly.

"That's none of you-" Rukia cut herself off as she realised Kisuke wasn't planning on teasing her about her answer; considering he doesn't even know who she was.

"He's my precious friend." Rukia finally whispered as she slowly stood to her feet.

"I have to get back to Seireitei. It's the only place I can find out what's going on." Rukia stated as she drew her Zanpakuto and pushed it through the air.

"Unlock." Rukia ordered before turning her Zanpakuto causing a pair of paper Chinese door appeared in front of her; a bright light filled the room as they slid open and a hell butterfly fluttered out to her.

"Thank you for your help Urahara-San." Rukia stated as she bowed before turning towards the gate; Kon quickly climbed up her back to get on her shoulders before Rukia walked through.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society- Seireitei; 1<strong>**st**** Division**

"Head-Captain Yamamoto, I have the report." Chōjirō Sasakibe stated as he appeared inside the office with Shunpo; the Head-Captain grunted as he continued to look out towards the Seireitei and Chōjirō took that as a sign to continue.

"The strange Spiritual Particle liquid has finally stopped spreading but sadly there are many Shinigami incased in it, Captain Zaraki Kenpachi is one of its claimed victims." Chōjirō began and he watched as the old Shinigami sighed before he nodded for his Vice-Captain to continue on.

"We still haven't found any signs of Captain Sosuke Aizen, Captain Gin Ichimaru or Captain Kaname Tosen; Captain Unohona has located Vice-Captain Momo Hinamori in the 4th Division but the girl has been placed in an artificial coma and Captain Unohona refuses to bring her out of it until she discovers why. Captain Kurotsuchi has been reprehended and is being held in the 4th Division barracks as well as Captain Unohona performs a full examination of him; we've also lost the Vice-Captain of the 7th Division and many unseated officers from all Divisions. Everything is just a huge mess, Head-Captain." Chōjirō finished with a sigh as he stayed his bowed position; Generysai released a sigh of his own as he gripped his cane tighter as he watched the early sun sign upon the hardened white substance encase most of Seireitei.

"So we've lost 5 Captains, 2 Vice-Captains and an uncountable amount of Unseated Officers." Generysai summarized and Chōjirō nodded silently.

"What of the Shinigami deployed to the Human World?"

"They've all been called back just like you ordered Head-Captain. The 6th Division is cataloging all Shinigami coming through the Senkaimon so we can try and find out exactly who we've lost in this disaster." Chōjirō explained and the Head-Captain stayed silent as he closed his eyes to try and block out the horrific sight in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Senkaimon Gates<strong>

'What on earth is going on?' Rukia to herself as she looked around the hundreds of Shinigami surrounding the Senkaimon; the moment she had Kon and arrived at the gate one of the guards ordered her to wait to the right until their name and rank could be taken down.

"So many Shinigami!" Kon whispered in slight fear as he gript Rukia's shoulder tightly in his cotton paws; Rukia could understand his concern, she'd never seen such a huge commotion before.

"They must have called back all the Shinigami in the Human World. By why do such a thing? Is the situation so serious that the Head-Captain decided to leave the Human World unprotected?" Rukia whispered as she looked around her in worry; suddenly a flash of red caught her attention.

"Oh thank god." Rukia breathed as she finally caught sight of a familiar face; quickly she made her way over her way over.

"Renji!" Renji Abarai looked up in irritation at someone using his name so causally but his eyes widened in both shock and relief when he caught sight of Rukia walking towards him.

"Rukia! Where have you been? Everyone is worried sick!" Renji whispered the moment Rukia stopped in front of him; Rukia narrowed her eyes in confusion as she notices the stack of papers in his hands.

"What's going on Renji?"

"Everyone is meant to report to their Divisions to be cataloged so the Head-Captain can report who we've lost in the attack." Renji pointed out simply before he grabbed her free shoulder and quickly pulled her away from his Division.

"Rukia Captain Ukitake is going nuts and so is Captain Kuchiki. They both think you've been consumed by the strange Spiritual Particle stuff, where have you been?"

"I was in Karakura Town. Renji have you seen Ichigo?" Rukia quickly shook off his question and asked her own; she hoped that at least Renji would remember Ichigo.

"Ichigo? Who's Ichigo? And where is Karakura Town?" Renji asked in confusion causing Rukia's hope to shatter.

"What do you mean who is Ichigo? Don't tell me you've forgotten him too!" Rukia cried out causing Renji to narrow his eyes angrily.

"Rukia I don't have any idea what you're on about. Now you need to tell me what you were doing in the Human World, unauthorised, otherwise I'm going to have to take you in for questioning." Renji warned and Rukia gawped at him in shock.

"Nee-San I don't think he knows who Ichigo is, either!" Kon squeaked but he froze when Renji's eyes glared at him angrily.

"What is that thing?" Renji demanded as his hand went to his Zanpakuto; Rukia shook her head quickly before she held out her hands.

"Wait Renji! You don't understand! I think Ichigo is in danger!"

"Who is this 'Ichigo' you keep talking about?" Renji shouted and he slowly spread his feet apart and Rukia swallowed as she realised he was preparing to attack her.

"Renji please! You can't have forgotten Ichigo! You said he was like an Otōto to you! Remember? Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Renji's eyes widened in shock when images flashed in front of his eyes; him standing in front of a wound Shinigami with bright orange hair, fighting the Shinigami again who now wielded a clever Zanpakuto, looking at him as silvery-blue Spiritual Energy surrounded his form and catching Rukia in his arms tightly and being thrown back.

"_Take her! That's your job; protect her with your life!_"

The one problem with the images he saw though was the fact the orange-headed Shinigami's face was shadowed; his face was hidden from his view.

"Renji!" The Vice-Captain shook his head with a growl before he glared at Rukia hatefully as he pulled his Zanpakuto out of the sheath slightly.

"I don't know what you did there but I will not stand for you planting weird visions inside my mind! Rukia Kuchiki of the 13th Division, you are under arrest! You are to be placed into custardy until questioning and then you will explain your actions!" Renji barked as he drew his Zanpakuto and Rukia could see a few others from the 6th Division following his example.

"Nee-San what are we going to do?" Kon cried out as Rukia gript her Zanpakuto tightly in her hand; she didn't have a chance to answer though when a huge explosion rocked the entire Seireitei.

"What the hell was that?" Renji shouted as he spun around and looked behind him; his eyes widened when he saw smoke coming from the south side of the Seireitei.

"Vice-Captain Abarai! Another attack has taken place, this time it was the south side gate to Rukongai; the 2th Division members guarding there have been reported to have been lost in the attack." A messenger Shinigami reported as he bowed down to Renji's side.

Rukia bit her lip slightly before she quickly took her chance and used Shunpo to disappear; she didn't know what was going on here but she knew she couldn't afford to waste time waiting in a cell to be questioned.

She needed to find Ichigo and if that meant turning against the Seireitei, then she was willing to do it; as it was what Ichigo would do for without hesitation.


	3. Part III

**Universe:** Bleach

**Parings:** None!

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Adventure

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings:** Some Spoilers for Fade to Black, Mild Swearing and Violence.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for not getting this up yesterday guys! I was so tired I didn't want to risk missing something when I look through it.

Anyway here is Part III and we finally get to see what has happened to Ichigo, we also see the consequences of Soul Society losing their memory of their hero; here's a clue for your guys, it's not good.

So enjoy and if you have time give me feedback! Later guys ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Fade to Black: Memories of the Black Sun<strong>

**Part III**

* * *

><p><strong>South Rukongai: District 78; Inuzuri<strong>

Ichigo twitched in his sleep before releasing a groan as he reached up to rub his eyes; with some effort he sat up and pushed back the futon cover to reveal the white yukata he wore.

"Where…where am I?" Ichigo whispered to himself as he looked around the familiar looking cabin; his brown eyes without their usual hard edge looked like the eyes of a teenager, innocent and curious.

Looking beside him Ichigo saw a pile of clothing sitting next to him, slowly he forced himself to his feet and grabbed the kimono in his hands; he easily slipped it over his shoulders and folded it over his chest before tying the obi around his waist.

The kimono was a muddy brown but on the left side of his chest was a golden dragon that matched the golden obi around his waist.

Now dressed Ichigo made his way over to the closed window and pushed it open, wincing when the sunlight shone in his eyes before they adjusted.

"This is…"

_Ichigo sighed as he walked around the empty streets of Rukongai. His normally spiky orange hair was now flat against his head._

_His Shihakusho was soaked through and he himself was shivering, the storm had stopped but it was still pouring it down with rain._

_He knew it was strange but being outside with the rain was helping him stay calm, he knew he was going to regret it later but for now he felt at peace._

"...Rukongai." Ichigo finished with a small nod after the memory faded; his mind was all fuzzy and his ears felt like they were stuffed with cotton balls but at least he knew where he was now.

His attention was drawn away from the window by a soft sound to his left; quickly he turned around only to blink in shock when he saw two figures standing there.

"W-Wha-?"

"Ichii!" Hoshi cried out as she threw herself at Ichigo forcing them both to the floor; the orange-headed teenager laid their stunned for a couple of seconds before he sat up and tried to push the strange girl off of him.

"W-what are you doing? G-Get off of me! Who are you?"

"Onee-Chan, you know he won't recognise you if you don't let him see your face." Kazuki called as he rested his scythe carefully against the wall; Hoshi sniffed as she slowly released Ichigo and sat up while whipping her watery green eyes.

"I know that." She huffed before she took a deep breath and looked up.

"So Ichigo, do you recognise us?" Hoshi whispered hopefully and she had to stop herself from hugging Ichigo once again when his eyes widened in recognition.

* * *

><p><strong>Seireitei- 1<strong>**st**** Division**

"Captains. Give me your status reports on the situation." Generysai ordered having no time for pleasantries that day; the remaining 7 Captains stood before him, all of them showing signs of exhaustion and worry for the situation they had found themselves in. It had been a long day and the Head-Captain hoped to have some good news thrown upon him but he doubted that would happen

"The destruction from the Spirit Particles liquid covers 200 Spirit Miles centered on the south-east direction; the last attack destroyed the South Gate and partly entered Rukongai but has yet to harm any of the residents there. At least 1/3 of Seireitei has been destroyed." Juushirou grimly reported looking slightly sicker than usual.

"What of the casualties already brought in?"

"I've never seen anything like it Head-Captain. The Spiritual Particles have completely consumed the victims and has turned into hard stone that is impossible to break through; I'm afraid that it is also makes it impossible for me to tell who is dead or who is alive." Restu reported sadly while rubbing her forehead; Generysai glanced at her noticing the unfamiliar movement as the 4th Division Captain usually hid her pains well.

"What of Kurotsuchi?" He asked her next and Restu sighed as she allowed her hand to drop she looked at the Head-Captain while shaking her head.

"From what I can tell he is completely unaware of his surroundings. He has no idea what he did or why he lost himself in such a way; in fact it appears nearly all of his memories are gone."

"What about this incident with Rukia Kuchiki of the 13th Division?" Generysai demanded angrily; he didn't have time to deal with an unseated officer misbehaving.

"I really can't explain her actions at all Head-Captain. From what I've been told Kuchiki was spotted coming through the Senkaimon, she then admitted she had been in the Human World without permission. After that she refused to explain _why_ she had been there in the first place and seemed quite agitated while talking to Vice-Captain Abarai." Juushirou murmured and the Head-Captain grunted before he looked over at where Byakuya Kuchiki stood.

"Do you have an explanation for your sister's actions, Captain Kuchiki?"

"I do not. I have no explanation for Rukia's action but I promise that when she is found I will personally question her." Byakuya coldly stated and Generysai nodded in understanding.

"What has your Vice-Captain got to say?"

"Renji says that he had questioned Rukia why she was in the Human World but she refused to answer him; she only continued to shout about this 'Ichigo' person and even showed great distress when Renji admitted that he didn't know who she was talking about. Renji also claims that she attacked him somehow, making him see things that aren't real before she escaped." Byakuya finished by closing his eyes with a small sigh; he didn't know why he had to be dragged in the middle the problem that was his sister and his Vice-Captain. The two of them were normally great friends but if one says something the other doesn't like that it's usually Byakuya who breaks up the fight.

"How did an unseated officer escape a Vice-Captain?" Shunsei Kyoraku questioned in slight shock and Byakuya looked at him in slight irritation; even though his expression stayed cold.

"Neither did battle; Rukia escaped because Renji was receiving word about the 2nd attack and the members of our Division wasn't watching her." Byakuya stated simply the words 'Don't insult their strength' clearly heard to the other Captains.

"I don't like this." Toushirou Hitsugaya muttered as he closed his eyes while crossing his arms over his chest; Juushirou looked at him in confusion, wondering what the small Captain was getting at.

"What do you mean, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Something doesn't add up here. We're missing something, I'm sure of it." Toushirou explained as he tried to get his thoughts in order; before Juushirou could ask any more questions though the Head-Captain smashed his cane on the floor with a loud bang.

"This is most likely the worst situation the Gotei 13 has ever faced. With the way things are and also the way she acted I am placing Rukia Kuchiki as our prime suspect for this incident; she will be captured and questioned immediately!" The Head-Captain shouts and the 7 remaining Captains have no choice but to comply.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen across Seireitei the sky pitch black from dark clouds that promised rain was soon to come; a group of 5 Shinigami ran past a storage building without even noticing the person hiding in the shadows.<p>

"What are we going to do, Nee-San? We have to find Ichigo." Kon said the moment the Shinigami were out of sight and Rukia sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know that Kon but with the whole of Seireitei out looking for me we've got to be careful; besides I get the feeling Ichigo isn't even in Seireitei anymore." Rukia admitted and Kon blinked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean, Nee-San?"

"Remember what Urahara said? He believed that the person behind the Spiritual Particle liquid attacks was the same person who had taken our memories of Ichigo. If that's true then we really should be following where the liquid attacks." Rukia summarized and Kon's black eyes widened in realizations.

"The South Gate!"

"That's right. I'm pretty sure the person who's behind all this has moved in Rukongai; if we find the mastermind behind these disasters then hopefully we'll find Ichigo." Rukia said with a small smile which Kon returned with his own.

"That's great! Then I can rub it in Ichigo's face how I, Kon-Sama and Nee-San saved his ass!" Kon laughed and Rukia shook her head as she once again looked down the street.

"It's clear. Let's go." She whispered before quickly using Shunpo to disappear from the alleyway she had hidden in.

* * *

><p><strong>South Rukongai: District 78; Inuzuri<strong>

Hoshi sighed in relief the moment she found where they had hidden the candles when they had lived here before; she couldn't believe that the cabin had been untouched for 1 and ½ but she was also glad about it. It meant they didn't have to find a new place to stay.

It didn't take her long to carefully light up the dusty candles and soon the cabin was lit up with the small glow from the flames; with a grin she looked over to where Kazuki was heating up some miso soup they had managed to create, the one thing she and her brother had lived off before Ichigo had found them.

"It's done." Kazuki called out quietly and Hoshi quickly grabbed two small bowls for him to fill up; after he was finished she quickly brought them over to where Ichigo was waiting patiently.

"Here you go, Ichii!"

"Thank you." Ichigo whispered gratefully as he accepted the small bowl of soup and smiled when the warm bowl heated up his cold hands; carefully he blew the hot liquid before taking a small sip.

"Is it alright?" Hoshi asked in concern and Ichigo grinned as he pulled the bowl away from his lips; he didn't want the strange girl worrying over such silly things.

"It's great." He reassured and Hoshi cheered happily before she started drinking her own; Kazuki quickly covered up the pot before taking a seat in front of the two with his own bowl.

"Can I ask you something?" Ichigo questioned as he placed his bowl down beside him before he reached inside his kimono.

"Of course! What is it?"

"You asked if I could recognise you earlier and while I do admit something is familiar about the two of you, I just haven't got any clear memories of you." Ichigo said as he pulled out a folded piece of paper covered in scribbles on both sides.

"Did you give this to me?"

"You don't like them?" Hoshi questioned sadly as Ichigo continued to look at the strange letter he found in his kimono; in the corner of the letter sat two drawings that Ichigo realized were the siblings.

"Of course I like them. I must admit I've seen better drawings but I've seen worse too; you've done really well." Ichigo praised but Hoshi froze when she heard what he said.

"You've seen worse? Who's was it?" She questioned carefully but Ichigo blinked in confusion before shaking his head.

"I can't actually remember." He admitted causing Hoshi to release a silently sigh of relief.

"You gave us this letter when you were staying with us, so I tried copying the pictures that were on there for you." Hoshi explained with a grin and Ichigo nodded in understanding.

"Why aren't your names on here?" He asked next and Hoshi sighed as she looked to the side before smiling sadly.

"We don't have names."

"What? But you told me your names were Hoshi and Kazuki." Ichigo objected and Hoshi nodded as she stood to her feet.

"That's true but those aren't our real names. You promised you would give us names when you saved us." Hoshi hinted as she walked over and placed her hand on Kazuki's shoulder.

"I promised…?"

_Rain was pouring all over Rukongai; as the rain poured a small flame light lit in a small hut._

_Ichigo sighed as he placed a wet cloth on the sister's forehead to try and bring her fever down._

_"Onee-Chan..." The brother whispered as he wrapped himself tighter in the blanket._

_Ichigo let out a cough before he handed some warm soup over to the little brother._

_"Can't have you getting sick too, don't worry your sister will be fine." Ichigo said simply, the boy smiled slightly as he accepted the soup._

_"Do you two have names then?" Ichigo asked as he wrapped himself tighter in his own blanket and blew on the hot soup._

_"No...We don't have any..." A weak voice said, Ichigo looked down to the sister blinking up at him with hazy green eyes._

_"You don't have any? Well how about I give you one?" Ichigo asked, the boy perked up and the sister pushed herself up slightly._

_"Y-you'll give us a name?" The boy asked and the girl coughed slightly._

_"Why? Why are you helping us?" The sister asked as Ichigo handed her his own cup of soup._

_"Because I want to. It wouldn't be right for you not to have a name, ne?" Ichigo asked; the sister and the brother slowly started to smile._

_"What's your name?" The brother asked and Ichigo smiled slightly._

_"I'm Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said, the brother blinked at him in confusion._

_"He...who protects...what a lovely name." The sister whispered before she coughed, Ichigo smiled as he damped the cloth on her forehead again._

_"I'm surprised you worked that out, most people confuse it with Strawberry." Ichigo said and the sister smiled._

_"It wouldn't suit you. Do you know what to call us?" The sister asked; Ichigo nodded as he smiled._

_"I've already thought of one." Ichigo said simply, the brother suddenly cheered as he started jumping up and down._

_"Yeah! A name! A name!" The brother shouted, the sister clamped her hands in excitement; being too weak to get up because of the fever._

_"Hey, calm down." Ichigo ordered but he was smiling; the brother jumped at him and hugged him around the chest and Ichigo couldn't help but laugh slightly._

"That's right I remember now. You two are those siblings that I saved!" Ichigo realized with a grin causing Hoshi to grin happily.

"Tell us Ichii! What are our names?" Hoshi questioned impatiently causing Ichigo blink in shock.

"I didn't give you the names back then?" He whispered as before he closed his eyes and tried to bring the memory back.

Instead flashes appeared in his mind; the younger siblings looking up in fear, screaming his name as he felt a hand on his throat, a Shinigami with black and purple eyes swinging down a sword and finally him screaming as blood sprayed in the air.

Ichigo chocked as his hands went to his hair before falling down to his knees; Hoshi and Kazuki quickly knelt down to his side as his body shook with vicious trembles.

"Ichii! Ichii are you alright?"

"Ichii!"

Finally Ichigo managed to catch his breath and allowed his hands to fall from his hair; he looked up at the two siblings sadly while shaking his head.

"I'm sorry but I just can't remember." He whispered causing Hoshi to look down to the ground in disappointment; Kazuki sighed as he helped Ichigo sit back down on the ledge while Ichigo tried to get himself back in order.

"What have I been doing all this time?" Ichigo questioned knowing full well that the memories he was seeing was some time ago seeing as the siblings were small kids back then; Hoshi heisted unsure of how to answer him and Kazuki quickly answered instead.

"You've been sleeping, Ichii. You've been asleep for a very long time." Kazuki explained with his normal emotionless voice and Ichigo blinked at the two of them in confusion.

"Sleeping?"

"Yes that's right! You were injured quiet badly and fell asleep but don't worry; we won't let anything happen to, okay? We're going to be together forever." Hoshi said with a grin which Ichigo shakily returned.

Sadly he couldn't help but feel that something just wasn't right with the situation he found himself in; something inside him was telling him that he was forgetting something important.

But what?


	4. Part IV

**Universe:** Bleach

**Parings:** None!

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Adventure

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings:** Some Spoilers for Fade to Black, Mild Swearing and Violence.

**Author's Note:**

Oh my god! Who watched the finale episode of the BLEACH anime? It was so beautiful! You can tell they put all their effort into making it the perfect ending and they did it brilliantly!

First the fight between Ginjo & Ichigo; that done so well! It's been ages seen we seen Ichigo fighting and looking good at the same time; they actually remembered Ichigo's main use of his Bankai is speed and they used it to the limit. But while Ichigo was faster than Ginjo, Ginjo's instincts were excellent in this; if you watch carefully you can see his sword is blocking Ichigo's attack before Ginjo releases what happens.

I noticed they skipped some things but I think that's because they had to fit about 4 chapters into 1 episode as well as find a good way to end the series.

When Ichigo is in the Soul Society I thought it was done so well; I also loved the interaction between him, Renji and Rukia; it's so good to see those 3 together again.

They did Ichigo's confrontation of the Captains so beautifully! I also loved the part where they added Ichigo personally stating that he was staying as a Substitute Shinigami, which made his hint of how he wanted to be treated when he died more obvious; you could see the relief on all the Captains, Toushirou actually grinned! But the best part of this was when the Head-Captain granted Ichigo's request, Rukia looked like she was about to cry with relief.

The final part where Ichigo was walking to the Senkaimon with Ginjo's body was crafted so well; the final scene between Rukia and Ichigo was so heart-warming, especially her flashback to all the times Ichigo fought. Finally I loved the final part where Ichigo was greeting by all his friends and family in the Human World, it was a lovely way to end the episode.

I'm going to miss the Anime so much! And I only hope, like many others, they do end up doing the finale Arc of BLEACH but as a different series; considering how long it's going to be but as the series is going further on I'm starting to have my doubts about it.

Anyway guys here is Part IV for you; thanks for all your lovely reviews! I love reading them and it's so nice to hear all the praise you guys are giving me!

Please enjoy and if you have time please give me feedback! Later guys ^_^

* * *

><p><strong> Fade to Black: Memories of the Black Sun<strong>

**Part IV**

* * *

><p><strong> SeireiteiSouth Rukongai: District 1-Yoshiyuki**

"Damn it. They're guarding the gate." Rukia cursed quietly as she spotted a group of Shinigami surrounding the gap where the gate once stood; the walls surrounding the gap was covered in the same substance as most of Seireitei was and Rukia knew she was heading in the right direction.

"Nee-San, South Rukongai is a big place; how do you expect to find Ichigo when we can't sense his Spiritual Energy?" Kon questioned as Rukia pulled back into the shadows.

"I know where Ichigo is." She stated simply causing Kon to look at her in confusion.

"Not long after Aizen rebelled Ichigo disappeared into South Rukongai for almost a week, Renji and I went searching for him and we found him in District 78, Inuzuri."

"What was he doing there?" Kon asked and Rukia fell silent as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"_You were found in South Rukongai: District 78-Inuzuri unconscious, Ichigo. What were you doing all the way out there?" Renji growled in annoyance but Ichigo only blinked in shock._

"_Inuzuri? Isn't that where you two grew up? Why would I be all the way out there?" Ichigo questioned causing everyone to face-falter in shock._

"_We don't know, Ichigo; that's why we're asking you." Rukia stated sharply but Ichigo shook his head with annoyance clear on his face._

"_I don't know what you're going on about, guys. The last thing I remember is having my last physical therapy session with Unohona-San then going to bed. I don't remember getting up after falling asleep." Ichigo explained as he rubbed the back of his neck; in the back of his mind he realised he could move without feeling any pain in his spine._

"_But then how did you get into South Rukongai? Hell, how did you get all the way out into District 78 and what were you doing over there for the past 4 days?" Renji shouted but Ichigo could only shrug to show he didn't know; Rukia noted that even though he had lost a week of his memories he didn't actually seem to care._

"_I feel like I know why you were out there and what you were doing but every time I try and find it in my memories it disappears." Rukia admitted quietly causing Renji to blink in shock before he nodded in agreement._

"We don't know. Ichigo had no idea why he was out there in the first place; when we asked him Ichigo said the last thing he remembered was going to sleep after his session with Captain Unohona. Ichigo had basically lost 4 days worth of memories and we never did work out how that happened." Rukia explained with narrowed eyes.

"Nee-San you don't think that has something to do with everyone forgetting Ichigo, do you?" Kon questioned and Rukia sighed as she shook her head.

"I don't know what to think anymore Kon. Everything is so messed up. The one thing I do know is the only way for us to get answers is to find Ichigo; which means getting through that gate." Rukia said simply.

"Okay!" Kon agreed readily with a sharp nod; Rukia waited for a few seconds before Kon's brain caught up to what she had just said.

"W-Wait Nee-San! You mean we've got to go through the Shinigami? We'll never make it!" Kon shouted and Rukia smirked slightly before she ran out of the shadows with Kon screaming in fear.

"_Look! It's Rukia Kuchiki from the 13__th__ Division!"_

"_Capture her! She must be brought in for questioning!"_

"_Understood!"_

Rukia narrowed her eyes as she saw the more weaker Shinigami charging towards her with their Zanpakutos drawn; she knew what she was about to do was risky but if she had any chance of getting by then she had to try.

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!" She chanted while quickly making hand signs as she continued to run forward; the Shinigami group paused as they watched her become surrounded by a bright red glow.

"_She's using Kido!"_

"_Quickly stop her!"_

"Bakudō #- 9 Geki!" Rukia shouted and held out both palms to the group in front of her; the Shinigami screamed as they were surrounded by a bright red glow and frozen in place.

"You did it, Nee-San!" Kon cheered as Rukia quickly ran through the frozen guard quickly gaining distance on the gap to Rukongai.

'I've got to hurry! I'm not sure how long that will hold them.' Rukia thought as she pushed her Shunpo to the limit; her hopes raising the closer to she got.

"Rukia." A familiar cold voice called stopping her in place and completely destroying every hope she had; with wide eyes Rukia looked behind her in fear.

"Byakuya Nii-Sama..." Rukia whispered as she saw her older brother standing not far behind her with his usual cold mask; his blank silvery-blue eyes bored into Rukia's form freezing her in place.

"What is the meaning of this, Rukia?" Byakuya demanded causing Rukia to shiver in fear; she swallowed as she slowly turned to face the person who had taken her in.

"Please Nii-Sama...Let me go! I haven't got any time to waste; you must let me pass!" Rukia pleaded desperately as Kon trembled in fear on her shoulder; Byakuya merely stared at her with narrowed eyes before he answered.

"Why are you doing this? You've abandoned your post and broke our laws during a time of war; you've shamed the Kuchiki name and you ask me to 'let you go'? Why should I do such a thing?" Byakuya retorted and Rukia swallowed again as she tried to force her body to stop trembling.

'That's right. Nii-Sama doesn't remember Ichigo, which means he never fought him on Sōkyoku Hill; Ichigo never made him see the errors of his ways and make him actually care for me. In his mind, those who break laws should be punished not matter who they are.' Rukia clenched her fists tightly at her side as she prepared herself for what she was about to do; she knew it was the only way to make Byakuya understand at least slightly to what is going on around her.

"Because that's what Hisana Nee-Sama would have wanted." Rukia replied and watched as Byakuya's eyes widened in shock.

If Byakuya never met Ichigo, then he never would have told Rukia about who Hisana truly was after saving her from Gin's attack; he never told her the truth and as such Rukia shouldn't know that Hisana was her sister.

But it still hurt Rukia to use such a horrible tactic against the brother she loves.

"You told me all about her after you saved me from Ichimaru's attack; you told me how she abandoned me in Inuzuri and then searched for me until her death day. She then made you promise her that you would look after me-"

"I don't remember telling you anything of the sort."

"Exactly!" Rukia cries out as she slashed her hand out in front of her in frustration; she knew how stubborn her brother was but she needed to get by.

"You don't remember telling me this! No one seems to remember anything because they've all forgotten one important person! The one person who changed everything for all of us! No one remembers Ichigo!"

"Ichigo...?" Byakuya whispers in confusion as he tries to work why this person is so important to Rukia; as he stands in front of her Byakuya could tell why Renji said she showed great distress when he said he didn't know this Ichigo person.

To Byakuya it looked like his sister had completely lost her mind; why else would she be screaming about this Ichigo person?

But then how does she know about Hisana? That was what bothered Byakuya the most.

Even if she had created Ichigo with her mind, there was no way Rukia could have discovered Hisana by herself; someone must have told her and according to the small Shinigami someone did.

But Byakuya has no memory of telling Rukia about Hisana; in fact he never had any intention of doing such at all.

"Tell me. Who is this 'Ichigo' person to you and why are you so determined to go to them that you would abandon your post?" Byakuya demands as he watched his sister fidgeted slightly before taking a deep breath.

"Ichigo is-"

"Nee-San! Look out!" Kon suddenly shouts and Rukia barely manages to move out of the way before Renji crashing down with his Zanpakuto in his hand.

"I won't let you get away this time, Rukia!" Renji promises with a fierce grin; Rukia slowly straightens up from where she had crouched down to reveal a bleeding slash across her cheek.

"Nee-San..." Kon muttered in fear as he watched the blood slowly stain her pale skin and her black Shihakusho.

"Don't worry, Kon. Something like this won't take me down." She reassured the small stuffed toy before straightening up and drawing her Zanpakuto.

"I don't want to fight you, Renji but if you get in my way I will defeat you!" Rukia shouts as she allows her pure white Spiritual Energy to surround her.

"Ha! You defeat me? Don't make me laugh! I'm a lot stronger since the last time we trained together; I'm not going to let you pass!" Renji shouts before he placed his hand on his Zanpakuto.

"Hoero, Zabimaru!" Renji loudly chants and his Zanpakuto changes into the familiar spiked blade; with a loud yell he swings his blade forward releasing the whip Shikai.

Rukia barely manages to dodge to the side and her eyes narrow as she quickly blocked Renji's 2nd strike; she grits her teeth before she managed to push the heavy blade back.

"Seems like I've got no choice. I'm going to have to beat you and make you see sense!" Rukia cries before holding her Zanpakuto out horizontally in front of her; Renji's eyes widened in slight shock as Rukia's Spiritual Energy spiked higher than before.

'What the hell? When did she get so strong?' He thought to himself and when he looked over at his Captain, he could tell that the noble man was also shocked by his sister's strength.

"Is she actually going to use Shikai?" He whispered wondering why Rukia was planning on using the one thing she swore to never do again; not since the death of her Vice-Captain.

"Mai, Sode No Shirayuki." Rukia called as she slowly turned her Zanpakuto around in a circle; the blade quickly turned pure white and a matching ribbon burst from the handle fluttering in the wind.

'Sode No Shirayuki. The most beautiful Zanpakuto in the Soul Society; its blade, hilt and hand-guard are all made of the purest of white. This is Rukia's Shikai. But why? Why is she using it now? What has changed since that horrible night when her smile died once again?' Renji thought to himself frantically as he watched Rukia get into a lose guard position.

"What's the matter Renji?" The Vice-Captain broke away from his thoughts hearing the mocking tone in his friend's voice; Rukia smirked as ice started forming around her feet.

"Why are you not going Bankai?"

"What?" Renji gasped in confusion causing Rukia to shake her head with a sigh.

"Usually when an opponent shows more strength than you, you end up releasing your Bankai. Don't you remember? You trained with _Ichigo_ to gain it so you could save me!"

"Shut your mouth!" Renj roared angrily as he swung his Zanpakuto forward once again; Rukia's expression turned cold as she brought her own blade up and blocked the attack.

She skidded back slightly causing Kon to scream out in fear but to Renji's shock she managed to stop and held the whip Zanpakuto in place; Renji's eyes widened when Rukia disappeared using Shunpo.

"Some No Mai: Tsukishiro!" He barely had a chance to dodge to the side to avoid being frozen by the giant ice pillar that had appeared underneath his feet; he looked at Rukia in complete shock as he fell back into fighting stance.

"When did you get so strong?" Renji grunted as he quickly blocked Rukia's next strike; he glared into her determined violet eyes over their locked Zanpakutos.

"Remember him, Renji." Rukia pleaded quietly causing Renji to growl in anger as he pushed her back before swinging his Zanpakuto once again.

"I don't know what you're trying to get me to remember!" Renji shouted back and Rukia blocks the attack before she kicks Renji sharply in the stomach.

"Use your head, Idiot! Remember him! Remember Ichigo Kurosaki!" Rukia shouts as she holds her blade above her head and Renji's eyes widened when he saw a blurry figure appear in front of him where Rukia was standing.

It was the orange-headed Shinigami again, blood was covering the side of his head and his face was still shadowed but Renji saw the clever Zanpakuto held in the same position as Rukia held her own blade.

"_When you attack someone, you kill!"_

Both the image and Rukia swung down at the same time but Renji only felt one blade slicing through his skin; with a spray of blood Renji collapsed on the ground unconscious.

Rukia panted for breath as she stayed frozen in place; it took a few seconds before she finally straightened up and looked down sadly at the blood staining her pure white blade.

"I'm sorry Renji." She whispered sadly before she slashed her Zanpakuto to the side to clear if from her friend's blood; she knew the wound wouldn't kill him but she knew it would keep him out of the way until he saw sense.

The sound of a Zanpakuto being drawn brought her from her thoughts and Rukia looked over her shoulder in fear as she saw Byakuya holding his Zanpakuto up in front of him.

"Chire..." He called but then stopped; Byakuya stared into Rukia's violet eyes, the same eyes Hisana had, as she silently pleaded for him to stop. After a few seconds Byakuya finally closed his eyes with a sigh.

"I don't know what you're planning on doing but you better leave now. Other Shinigami would have been alerted by the rise in Spiritual Energy." Byakuya warned and, to Rukia's astonishment, sheathed his Zanpakuto; Rukia swallowed before she forced herself to turn and bow to her brother gratefully.

"Thank you, Byakuya Nii-Sama." She whispered before she used Shunpo to disappear into Rukongai; leaving Byakuya and an injured Renji alone to face the consequences.

* * *

><p><strong> Omake <strong>

**Glossary**

**-** **Bakudō #- 9 ****Geki** (撃, Strike) — _Engulfs a target in red light, completely paralyzing them. Incantation: "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!"_

**-****Zabimaru** (蛇尾丸, Snake Tail) - _Zabimaru's sealed form resembles a typical __katana__. It has a rectangular bronze tsuba with a jagged design to it and a red handle and sheath. _

**-****Hoero...** (咆えろ, Howl) - _In its Shikai, Zabimaru transforms into an even longer 6-part segmented blade; each segment is wider than the one preceding it from the hilt with 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones at the back._

_The segments are connected by a stretchable thread, making Zabimaru more useful as a whip than an actual sword, though it can serve as a regular sword just as easily, thanks to Renji's swordsmanship. Zabimaru's guard and handle pretty much remain the same in its Shikai release. _

_While Zabimaru can be stretched to incredible lengths in its whip form, Renji has a limit of three consecutive attacks before having to bring the segments of Zabimaru back together for recovery - which makes him fairly vulnerable during the time interval. To make up for this, Renji usually relies on Shunpo for evasion as he retrieves Zabimaru's segments. _

_Renji's Shikai, while durable to an extent, can ultimately sustain serious damage the longer the fight drags on. Not that it can't withstand dangerously prolonged combat, but even it has limits in enduring high-level attacks that were conducted by either the enemy or by Renji himself._

- **Sode No Shirayuki** (袖白雪, Sleeves of White Snow) **- **_In its sealed form, Sode no Shirayuki is a normal katana with a rectangular tsuba with inward-curved corners with curved slits above and below the blade and a series of curved lines embossed on either side of the blade. It has a reddish-brown hilt._

**-****Mai...** (舞, Dance) - _Rukia holds her Zanpakuto out in front of her and turns it in a circle counter-clockwise._

_While she is turning it, the blade, hilt and tsuba turn completely white. The tsuba becomes a hollow snowflake-like circle and a white ribbon forms from the pommel from the end of the handle. Sode no Shirayuki is regarded as one of the most beautiful Zanpakuto in the Soul Society. The transformation comes along with a rush of cold air in all directions and can potentially cause a cold fog to descend upon the area. _

-**Some No Mai: Tsukishiro** (最初舞・月白, First Dance: White Moon) - _Rukia calls out the name of the dance while holding her Zanpakuto upside down. The blade glows and then she makes a slashing motion when her target is in position. When she does this, a large ice circle forms around her intended target which freezes everything that touches it. The circle not only freezes the ground but everything within the circle's influence including anything above it up in the air, creating an extending pillar of light that then freezes all within in the circle. Shortly after being frozen, the victim then shatters along with the ice__._

_-_ **Chire...** (散れ, _Scatter_) - _In its Shikai, Senbonzakura's blade separates into a thousand slender, tiny blade fragments, which then fly away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in Byakuya's hand. The release can be negated before it completes, however, if the release completes itself, then Senbonzakura is rendered near-unstoppable._

_While the blades are supposedly too small to be seen normally, they reflect light in such a way as to appear as cherry blossom petals. By swinging Senbonzakura's hilt, Byakuya can control the blade fragments at will, allowing him to shred opponents at a distance and break through almost any defence._


	5. Part V

**Universe:** Bleach

**Parings:** None!

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Adventure

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings:** Some Spoilers for Fade to Black, Mild Swearing and Violence.

**Author's Note: **

Damn it! At this rate I'm never going to get to the middle of the movie! I thought for sure I would get Rukia at least into Rukongai this chapter but nope...Renji and Byakuya took too long thinking!

God I've been so busy recently guys! I'm trying to get this done as soon as I can so I can put all my attention on GS but at the moment my drawings are gaining my attention more than my stories!

Every time I finish 1, 2 more suddenly pop up in my head! It's annoying! Especially since I've planned on going through some of my old pictures and re-doing them. I live to torture myself -_-.

Anyway! Please enjoy guys and if you have time give me feedback! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Fade to Black: Memories of the Black Sun<strong>

**Part V**

* * *

><p><strong>South Rukongai: District 78; Inuzuri<strong>

Morning came quickly and soon a light fog had settled over South Rukongai as the residents slowly awoke from their drunken sleeps.

Ichigo sat perched on the roof of the hut he had been staying in with his legs pulled close to his chest to try and keep warm; he sighed buried his face into his arms.

His sleep had been anything but peaceful; he had dreamt of a woman screaming his name and also an old man asking why he wasn't calling his name.

He didn't know what was going on; his mind was a huge mess and his memories were in complete scrambles. Ichigo was honestly surprised he even remembered his name let alone other things like his age, birthday and even his favourite food.

"Damn it." He cursed quietly as he raised his head once again and allowed his eyes to look down at the light blue sleeves of the haori he was wearing.

"_Then I made the right decision making this then." She suddenly said before she stood up and walked back into the hut; Ichigo blinked in confusion as he turned around slightly._

"_Making what?" Ichigo called after her before she walked back towards him with a small brown package in her hands._

"_Here." She stated as she dropped it into Ichigo's lap; he blinked at in confusion and picked it up slowly; feeling that it was something soft through the paper._

"_Well just don't stare at it. Open it!" The old woman ordered sharply and Ichigo nodded before tearing off the paper only for his eyes to widen in shock._

_He slowly stood up and allowed the bundle of cloth to unravel to reveal it was a long sleeved haori; it was sky blue in colour and it was tinted white around on the ends of the sleeves and also the hood._

"_I-It's amazing..." Ichigo whispered as he rubbed the fabric between his fingers only to realise it was made of pure silk; he swallowed as he looked at the Old Woman in shock._

"_I-I can't accept this...!" Ichigo objected but she merely waved him off with another snort._

"_Don't be stupid boy. I'm not going to sell the damn thing, it was made for you! So stop standing there and try it on." She ordered and Ichigo nodded silently before he slipped his hands into the Haori's sleeves and slowly pulled it on._

Ichigo flinched as a sharp pain invaded his head from the sudden memory and quickly closed his eyes; at least he knew Kazuki was telling the truth when he explained that Ichigo had received the haori as a gift from an old woman.

He still couldn't throw of the horrible feeling of unease that had been plaguing him since he woke up in the cabin though.

"Ichii?" Hoshi's voice called softly breaking Ichigo from his thoughts; he looked behind him in confusion to see the girl hesitating on the top of the roof with a blanket clutched in her hands.

"Do you mind, if I join you?" She asked and grinned when Ichigo silently patted the space beside him; she easily walked to him before she crouched down, making sure to place a hand on the roof to steady herself.

Hoshi looked over at Ichigo as the boy turned to look back out to South Rukongai and she couldn't help but admire the way he looked in the Haori; she always liked how well it fit him and she was glad he was wearing it again. She didn't like the fact he had the hood up though, hiding his brown eyes from view but she knew that was simply because it was so cold.

"Ichii...Is something wrong?" Hoshi finally questioned after sitting beside him silently for a few seconds; she watched as Ichigo sighed sadly before lifting his hand to look at the palm of it.

"It's just, even though this place is familiar to me I don't have the sense of calmness that usual comes with home; I don't understand it but I feel like I'm missing something. Something that's a part of me." Ichigo explained quietly and Hoshi bit her lip in worry; she didn't understand much about the way Shinigami work but she did know they had very strong connections with their swords.

Their swords, or Zanpakutos as Ichigo told her they were called, were basically extension of their souls; spirit beings born inside the Shinigami to help them fight in battle. If Hoshi had to guess, she would say the feeling Ichigo was experiencing was from having his Zanpakuto blocked from him.

"Ichii..." Hoshi whispered sadly as she leaned forward and rested her forehead on his shoulder; for the first time since she thought of this plan, she wondered if they had made the right choice. Ichigo didn't remember their names, hell he barely remembers them! To top it off the lost feelings he was having were never going to go away, unless he gained back his Shinigami powers and Hoshi couldn't let that happen.

"You were waiting for me for such a long time weren't you; waiting for the name that I gave you back then?" Ichigo suddenly whispered and Hoshi slowly raised her eyes to see him smiling from underneath his hood; her eyes with filled with tears as she caught sight of the lingering sadness even as he smiled.

"Don't worry. I promise I will remember your names." Ichigo swore and Hoshi sniffed before grinning widely; she pushed all her doubts to the back of her mind as she remembered the reason why she was doing this in the first place.

Ichigo was the only person she had left and even if he forgot everything she would still want him to protect to her. It was at simple that.

Suddenly the sun broke through the fog causing Ichigo to look back out to South Rukongai; his eyes widened as he caught sight of an open cliff covered in grass and red poppies.

"Ichii?" Hoshi whispered in confusion as Ichigo suddenly stood to his feet staring at the cliff in the distance.

"I..."

_"Come on, Ichii!" Hoshi cried out as she kept pulling on Ichigo's hand to make him go faster; Ichigo smirked as he stumbled along after her._

_"I can't go any faster, -." Ichigo called out but the little girl kept pulling his arm, Kazuki laughed as he ran a little ahead of the two._

_"Where are we going anyway?" Ichigo asked as he picked Kazuki up and placed him on his shoulders._

_"Up there!" Hoshi cried out as she pointed up ahead; Ichigo blinked as he saw a hill up ahead._

_"It's called the Castle Ruins." Hoshi explained as the two of the walked and Kazuki giggled slightly as he threaded his fingers through Ichigo's bright hair._

_"It's our favourite spot to play in and now we're going to show Ichigo!" Kazuki cried out happily; Ichigo winced slightly as the young boy tugged too hard on his hair._

_"Ow! Be careful -. I like my hair better on my head than in your hand." Ichigo stated playfully and Kazuki petted Ichigo's orange hair as an apology._

"I remember that cliff." Ichigo whispered in shock before the wind blew strongly pushing down his hood revealing his bright orange hair; Hoshi slowly stood to her feet as she stared at Ichigo's form in worry.

"Ichii..."

* * *

><p><strong>Seireitei- 4<strong>**th**** Division**

Renji hissed as he forced himself to sit up from the bunk he had been placed on; his mind was rolling trying to work out what had happened the night before.

'What on earth is going on?' He thought to himself in frustration as he thought back to the disastrous fight he had with Rukia.

"_Remember him, Renji." Rukia pleaded quietly causing Renji to growl in anger as he pushed her back before swinging his Zanpakuto once again._

"_I don't know what you're trying to get me to remember!" Renji shouted back and Rukia blocks the attack before she kicks Renji sharply in the stomach._

"_Use your head, Idiot! Remember him! Remember Ichigo Kurosaki!" Rukia shouts as she holds her blade above her head and Renji's eyes widened when he saw a blurry figure appear in front of him where Rukia was standing._

_It was the orange-headed Shinigami again, blood was covering the side of his head and his face was still shadowed but Renji saw the clever Zanpakuto held in the same position as Rukia held her own blade._

"_When you attack someone, you kill!"_

"What's the matter with me?" Renji whispered as he placed his forehead in the palm of his hand; suddenly his Zanpakuto glowed a bright red and to Renji's shock a large monkey with a snake tail slowly took shape.

"Zabimaru?" Renji said in confusion; this was the first time his Zanpakuto had ever materialized in the real world, he had only ever seen his Zanpakuto in his Inner World. Seeing him come out on his own so easily, it through Renji off quite a bit.

"_Why didn't you use your Bankai?_" Zabimaru demanded causing Renji's eyes to widen in shock.

"W-What?"

"_Ha! Whip that stupid look off your face! I know all about your soul!_" The Zanpakuto continued on as he stepped forward while narrowing his eyes.

"_Have you truly forgotten about the conversation we had in your Soul?"_

"_Man! Talk about pathetic!_"

"What the hell are you going on about?" Renji growled angrily having enough of his soul-partner's personalities.

'Man we these two I think I understand what Ichigo goes through every day.' Renji thought to himself briefly before his eyes widened as he realized what just went through his head; Zabimaru narrowed his eyes in satisfaction having caught the thought too.

"_So you're starting to remember._" It wasn't a question and Renji swallowed as he looked up at his Zanpakuto with confusion clear on his face.

"Zabimaru...What the hell is going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>The Kuchiki Mansion<strong>

Byakuya Kuchiki sat at his desk stiffly as his mind tried to work out what exactly was going on but without success; he just couldn't find any logic in anything that was happening lately.

"_You told me all about her after you saved me from Ichimaru's attack; you told me how she abandoned me in Inuzuri and then searched for me until her death day. She then made you promise her that you would look after me-"_

"_I don't remember telling you anything of the sort."_

"_Exactly!" Rukia cries out as she slashed her hand out in front of her in frustration; she knew how stubborn her brother was but she needed to get by._

"_You don't remember telling me this! No one seems to remember anything because they've all forgotten one important person! The one person who changed everything for all of us! No one remembers Ichigo!"_

"_Ichigo...?" Byakuya whispers in confusion as he tries to work why this person is so important to Rukia; as he stands in front of her Byakuya could tell why Renji said she showed great distress when he said he didn't know this Ichigo person._

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" Byakuya whispered tasting the strange name on his tongue trying to see if it brought anything familiar to his mind; but it brought nothing of the sort, his mind didn't bring up any memories of someone with that name.

With narrowed eyes Byakuya stood gracefully to his feet and made his way over to a large selection of books behind glass doors; they contained all the records from the Kuchiki family since it began.

With a quick scan of the dates Byakuya quickly found the book he was looking for; he flipped the yellow pages easily as he looked for recent dates in the neatly written files.

Finally his eyes came upon something that had happened 1 and ½ years ago, not that long ago to him considering Shinigami could live for centuries; his eyes widened in shock though when he read what had been recorded.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** Division**

Generysai sighed as he stared out towards the destruction that was Seireitei; he couldn't believe how much had happened in almost 2 days.

Half of his Shinigami are out of action, 1/3 of Seireitei was destroyed and now a Shinigami from a noble family (not a pure blood noble but still a noble) has deserted. It was times like this that made him wonder why he was still Head-Captain.

'Rukia Kuchiki. What exactly are you planning? Why were you so desperate to get into South Rukongai?' Generysai thought to himself in as he gript his walking stick tightly in his hands.

His eyes narrowed as he held out his right hand and gathered a small amount of Spiritual Energy in his palm; with a small flash of black aJigokuchou appeared waiting patiently for his message.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I order you and a group of Shinigami you chose to head into South Rukongai and capture Rukia Kuchiki." Generysai stated before he allowed the Jigokuchou to fly off; he sighed one more time before turning around and walking back inside his office, hoping that they'll soon solve the mystery that was happening in the Soul Society before it got too far.

* * *

><p><strong>South Rukongai: District 78; Inuzuri<strong>

Kon and Rukia walked slowly through the messy streets of Inuzuri; the sun was shining brightly with it's morning raze and some residents were still out cold from their drunken night.

"Nee-San, did you really grow up here?" Kon asked as he looked around in slight shock; his beady eyes watching as the residents who were awake gambled and started drinking.

"Yeah, it hasn't change at all." Rukia muttered as she made sure to keep eyes on some souls who looked like they were willing to attack her.

"I can't believe it! Nee-San would never grow up in such a-?" Kon broke off from his speech as something brushed past his nose; he sniffed hesitantly as was immediately assaulted by the smell of cinnamon and apples.

"Nee-San..." Kon whispered as he quickly jumped on to Rukia's shoulder; the young Shinigami smiled as something familiar brushed against her senses.

"Yeah. It's Ichigo." She replied before breaking into Shunpo; leaving the disgusting streets of Inuzuri once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

**Glossary**

**-****Jigokuchou** (地獄蝶, Hell Butterfly) - _They guide the Shinigami through the Senkaimon when travelling between Soul Society and the Human World, thereby saving them from the inconvenience of passing through Dangai. Jigokuchou are also used as messengers between Shinigami, often carrying important Butterflies are taken care of by Shinigami in Seireitei, the latter task being carried out usually by new and inexperienced members of the Gotei 13__.__ Jigokuchou, like the Shinigami themselves, are only visible to spiritually aware beings._


	6. Part VI

**Universe:** Bleach

**Parings:** None!

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Adventure

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings:** Some Spoilers for Fade to Black, Mild Swearing and Violence.

**Author's Note: **

Things are finally getting a move on now! So Ichigo and Rukia finally reunite; but will it go as well as Rukia hopes it will? Also Ichigo getting really suspicious of the siblings, will he finally confront them?

You'll find out in this chapter! Please enjoy Part VI of Memories of the Black Sun and if you have time please leave me feedback ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Fade to Black: Memories of the Black Sun<strong>

**Part VI**

* * *

><p><strong>South Rukongai: District 78; Inuzuri<strong>

Ichigo sat easily on a thick tree branch on top of the cliff, his legs dangling down as he looked at the field below him; he sighed softly and closed his eyes.

"_Ichii!" The sibling's voice suddenly cried out before Ichigo felt them jump on his chest and stomach; the air left his lungs with a huff as they continued to laugh happily._

"_Damn it, you two. Are you trying to kill me?" Ichigo questioned after he caught his breath and forced himself to sit up; Kazuki continued to giggle as Hoshi smiled up at him._

"_Come play with us, Ichii!" Hoshi demanded causing Ichigo to smirk._

"_I'm not sure. Would you be able to keep up with me?" Ichigo teased even though he had no intention of letting them down; he planned to enjoy his stay with the siblings until the end._

"_We can! Can't we -?"_

"_We can! We can!" Kazuki repeated after Hoshi's questioned causing Ichigo to chuckle quietly as he forced himself to stand to his feet._

"_Well considering I've been tagged; that makes me it, right?" Ichigo questioned as he tied the sleeves of his haori and kimono up to his shoulders with a piece of ribbon; Hoshi and Kazuki nodded happily before they realized what Ichigo had just said._

"_So why aren't you running?" Ichigo called out before he reached out for them; Hoshi and Kazuki screamed and took off running, with Ichigo not far behind them._

"I remember this place. I played with both of them up here when they were kids." Ichigo whispered as he allowed his eyes to open revealing his confused brown eyes; he sighed once again before looking down at his bare feet as he swung them back and forth slightly.

"_Ichigo!" _A voice called out faintly causing Ichigo to stiffen; he quickly brought his legs up and stood easily to his feet on the branch as he listened for the voice again.

"Ichigo!" A heard again before a female Shinigami ran underneath the tree with a strange animal on her shoulder; Ichigo narrowed his eyes before he brought up his hood and prepared to jump down.

"Where is he? I know he was here." Rukia muttered in irritation as she felt the lingering sense of Ichigo's Spiritual Energy; she couldn't help but notice though that it wasn't as strong as it usual was and she bit her lip lightly in worry.

Just as she prepared to call out his name again a small thump was heard behind her and quickly she turned around with her hand on her Zanpakuto.

Her eyes widened in shock though when she saw the figure crouching down a few feet in front of her; she could feel it. It was barely there but she would recognise that Spiritual Energy anywhere.

"Ichigo!" She called as she quickly jogged to where he was still crouching down; she didn't notice how Ichigo had tensed when she had called his name and she couldn't even see the way his eyes had narrowed in suspicion thanks to the hood.

"You're okay." Rukia whispered in relief as came to a stop in front of Ichigo's crouched form; Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he stood to his feet.

"Who are you?" He demanded causing Rukia's eyes to widen in shock.

"What the-? Ichigo!" Kon yelped in confusion and Rukia swallowed as she clenched her fists by her side.

"What are you on about, Ichigo? It's me." Rukia asked shakily but Ichigo continued to stare at her blankly; suddenly with a flash of purple Hoshi and Kazuki appeared in between her and Ichigo.

"Shinigami!" Hoshi cried out in shock and Kazuki growled softly while tightening his grip on the scythe.

"Why is there one all the way out here?" He whispered but Hoshi made no move to answer him; behind them Ichigo sighed before walking between the 2 siblings.

"Ichii?"

"Stay back." Ichigo ordered simply causing Hoshi to fall silent; Ichigo stopped in front of the 2 siblings before he pulled down his hood and glared at Rukia angrily.

"Who the hell are you? How do you know my name?" Ichigo demanded sharply causing Kon to growl on Rukia's shoulder.

"Don't talk to Nee-San that way, Ichigo!"

"Shut up, you weird creature!" Ichigo shouted causing Kon to snap his soft mouth shut; Rukia swallowed once again.

"Ichigo…you really don't remember me?" Rukia whispered in shock causing Ichigo to blink at her in confusion.

"C-Come on Ichigo…It's me, Rukia!" Rukia finally cried out and the reaction was instant.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as unfamiliar scenarios flashed before his eyes; someone protecting him from a huge fire monster, someone catching him as he fell from the sky, someone firing a huge ice wave protecting him once again and finally someone pushing a sword through his chest while whispering their name.

"You're-?" Ichigo gasped before he clutched his head as it started pounding; Hoshi called his name out in worry as he fell down to his knees.

"It's her fault!" Hoshi whispered furiously and Kazuki growled as he swung his scythe before disappearing with a flash of purple; Rukia's quickly pulled her Zanpakuto out of its sheath just in time to block his attack.

"Stop it!" Rukia shouted as she quickly pushed him back but Kazuki easily caught his footing and charged at her again.

"That's it! Kill that Shinigami!" Hoshi shouted as she kept her arms around tightly Ichigo who kept his eyes clenched tightly shut.

"I said stop it! Bakudō # 4- Hainawa!" Rukia shouted as a Spiritual Energy rope blasted from her hand and wrapped around Kazuki's arm and scythe holding him in place; Hoshi's eyes narrowed in annoyance as her purple and black Spiritual Energy started flowing around her and Ichigo.

"You think this could hold me, Shinigami?" Kazuki asked calmly before he suddenly vanished from the Bakudō with a flash of purple before appearing behind her; Rukia quickly spun around and brought her Zanpakuto up to block his attack as he brought it down with a blade.

"Shunpo? No it wasn't. Who are you and what do you want with Ichigo?" Rukia demanded as her foot skidded slightly against the grassy floor but she stayed firm against Kazuki's strong attack.

"We are your enemy." Kazuki replied calmly and ignored her other question as his scythe flashed white before it suddenly started sinking through Rukia's Zanpakuto; her eyes widened in shock before she quickly used Shunpo to get away from him.

"What was that?" Rukia gasped as she looked at her Zanpakuto expecting it to be broken but the blade was completely clean; Rukia could feel her Zanpakuto's confusion about her backing away.

'It looked like it went clean through Sode No Shirayuki...' Rukia thought to herself before Kazuki suddenly vanished.

"No wait!" Rukia shouted as she looked over to where Hoshi and Ichigo sat in the grass but they were gone as well; leaving her and Kon alone on the hill.

"Ichigo..."

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed since their confrontation with Ichigo; after he and his captors, that's what Rukia is going to assume who they are any way, disappeared Rukia started searching through Inuzuri to find them without luck.<p>

Eventually she was forced to stop as she didn't want to exhaust herself at such unpredictable times; luckily she had managed to find a small abandoned hut and with a grateful sigh of relief she plopped herself down on one of the steps.

"Nee-San, no matter how we look at it, it's obvious those two are the ones behind this whole mess; they even managed to take Ichigo, which means they must be incredible strong." Kon pointed out as he jumped down from her shoulder and started pacing; Rukia sighed as she slipped her Zanpakuto free from her Obi and placed the belt beside her softly.

"I can't believe Ichigo would forget about us though. Did you see what he was wearing? He didn't even look like a Shinigami and I could barely feel his Spiritual Energy." Kon continued on but he paused when Rukia refused to answer him; he quickly jumped on her lap and looked up at her curiously.

"Did you notice, Nee-San? His Zanpakuto wasn't even with him."

"Yes Kon I saw." Rukia muttered in annoyance as she brought a weary hand to rub her face with another sigh; finally she allowed her hand to drop and looked off to the side.

"I don't know what to do. Nii-Sama and Renji think I've gone insane, I'm a wanted criminal and now Ichigo doesn't even remember me." Rukia whispered before she swallowed and started fiddling with her fingers.

"Did you...did you notice how happy he looked, Kon? I've never seen Ichigo without a scowl on his face but with those 2 his face was clear, happy. Or at least he was until he collapsed to the ground in agony thanks to me." Rukia laughed softly without humour before she looked at Kon sadly.

"I'm beginning to wonder why I'm trying so hard to bring him back." Rukia admitted and Kon's black eyes widened in shock.

"W-What? Nee-San we can't _leave_ Ichigo without his memory! If we do that then everything will continue to fall apart! Soul Society is a disaster zone all because they forgot Ichigo; his family, his friends, they've all forgotten him! The one person who gave them hope! You saw the results of the memory loss, everyone is back to the way they were before they met Ichigo!" Kon shouts causing Rukia to look to the side; the stuffed-doll shook his head angrily as he continued on.

"Did you forget we're at war, Nee-San? Without Ichigo, the Seireitei don't know that they were betrayed and are at war! What if Aizen attacks them and they aren't prepared for it! Ichigo is their only hope to defeating him and the Gotei 13 known this and yet your willing to put thousands of lives at risk just before you don't want to make Ichigo _unhappy_?" Kon gasps for breath as he glares at Rukia furiously; he loves Rukia with all his heart but he also loves Ichigo too. They were the two who had saved him from destruction by the Soul Society; he may act like an idiot and a pervert but if push comes to shove, you can guarantee he would stand by their side even if it meant going against his vows.

To see one of his precious people giving up on the other for such selfish reasons, it made Kon see red; it made him become furious with Rukia for the first time.

"Answer me, Nee-San!" Kon shouts but Rukia refuses to answer; only looking away as she bit her lip and clutched her hands tightly on her hakama.

Silence fell between the two of them before Kon scoffed and looked to the side while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine. You know what? Screw you, Nee-San! If you won't save Ichigo, then I'm going to do it myself! I don't care if he doesn't remember me or how happy he looks now; I know that's not his true life and the happiness he's feeling now is fake just like the memories that had been planted in place of Ichigo's absence." Kon said as he hoped down the wooden steps slowly; Kon sighed before he looked back at Rukia sadly.

"You've got to stop blaming yourself, Nee-San. Ichigo doesn't hold any blame against you, so why do insist on punishing the both of you like this?" He questioned rhetorically before he took off in a sprint; his feet squeaking with every step he made.

Rukia watched as the stuffed-toy disappeared from her eyesight before looking down to her lap with a sigh; she opened her pale hands before clenching her eyes shut when blood appeared on them with a flash.

When she opened her eyes once more the blood was gone.

* * *

><p>Hoshi quickly pushed open the window of their hut and jumped through landing lightly on the floor; Kazuki followed soon after with the limp form of Ichigo underneath his arm, his orange hair covered by the hood on his haori.<p>

"Who the hell was she?" Hoshi demanded but Kazuki simply shrugged as he set Ichigo down on the floor before moving to set his scythe against the wall.

"Are you okay, Ichii?" Hoshi asked as she knelled down as Ichigo slowly moved so he was on his knees, her hands going out in front of her but she hesitated.

"I-I knew that Shinigami...Yes I'm sure of it." Ichigo whispered before he suddenly reached out and grabbed Hoshi's wrist tightly; his hood falling back revealing his furious brown eyes and familiar scowl.

"You lied to me! I wasn't with you this whole time was I? What was I really doing? Why do I know that Shinigami?" Ichigo demanded and Hoshi shook her head as tears filled her eyes.

"I-I don't know!"

"Stop lying to me!" Ichigo shouted as Hoshi started sobbing; Kazuki quickly ran forward and grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back causing Ichigo to release Hoshi sending her to the floor

"Ichii stop it." He whispered as Ichigo angrily gasped for breath and tried to calm down; Hoshi sniffed as she slowly pushed herself up and knelled in front of the 2 of them.

"I-I'm telling the truth. I-I really don't know what you were doing. We went far away for such a long time." Hoshi whispered and Kazuki quickly ran behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder; Ichigo blinked in shock as his features slowly relaxed, his scowl once again disappearing.

"Far away?" Ichigo echoed and Kazuki nodded as he looked at Ichigo sadly.

"We only just got back; it took us almost 2 years to find you again Ichii." Kazuki explained quietly and Hoshi nodded.

"It was so we could see you again, Ichii! We did everything we could just to get you back!" Hoshi explained quickly and Ichigo bit his lip slightly.

"You went through so much just for me?" Ichigo asked quietly before Hoshi suddenly threw herself on to him in tears.

"Ichii! Ichii!"

"All the Shinigami are the same; all they do is steal." Kazuki hissed quietly and Ichigo blinked in shock at hearing such hate coming from someone who was usually so calm.

"That's right! They stole everything from us! They stole everything that was fun and made us happy; they even ended up stealing you away from us!" Hoshi cried out as she gript his shoulders tightly; Ichigo narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked to the ground.

"But..." He whispered before his eyes widened as flashes of memories once again appeared in his mind.

Someone pushing him aside and fighting an assassin, someone looking at him in shock as he stood in front of something that gave off great heat, someone catching him as he fell down to his knees in the pouring rain and finally the familiar face of the Shinigami Rukia smiling at him as they stood in a field.

"_My name is-."_

Ichigo grit his teeth as he his head suddenly started throbbing, his eyes clenching shut in agony as he tried to make it go away.

"Ichii! What's wrong?" Hoshi cried out as she felt him shaking underneath her fingers suddenly he broke free from his grasp with a shout of pain before collapsing on his side on the ground.

"Ichii! Ichigo!" Hoshi cried out as Ichigo grabbed his head tightly and shook violently before he finally fell unconscious.

Both Kazuki and Hoshi looked at Ichigo's unconscious form in shock before Hoshi suddenly grit her teeth angrily.

"It was that **Shinigami's fault**." She hissed as her purple and black Spiritual Energy started surrounding her; Kazuki looked up sharply as he pulled Ichigo's limp form into his arms.

"Onee-Chan?"

"**Shinigami.**" Hoshi growled furiously her eyes sparkling purple; the two of them didn't notice Ichigo's eyes opening slightly and catching sight of Hoshi's furious form.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

**Glossary**

- **Bakudō # 4-** **Hainawa** (這縄, Crawling Rope) — _An energy rope entangles a target's arms._


	7. Part VII

**Universe:** Bleach

**Parings:** None!

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Adventure

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings:** Some Spoilers for Fade to Black, Mild Swearing and Violence.

**Author's Note: **

Here you go guys! Part VII of Memories of the Black Sun!

I'm sorry for taking a bit long with getting this one out, I've been busy finishing off the next chapter of GS and I didn't realize I was a bit behind on getting this up.

On a happier note I've only got the question time to finish up in GS and then that will be up soon; so hopefully that will be up by tomorrow!

Anyway please enjoy this chapter and if you have time please give me feedback! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Fade to Black: Memories of the Black Sun<strong>

**Part VII**

* * *

><p><strong>South Rukongai: District 78; Inuzuri<strong>

Rukia laid back against the deck with her hands behind her head; she watched sadly as small white clouds passed over the blue sky. Her mind continued to work against her as she tried to work out what to do.

She loved Ichigo, she was the best-friend someone like her could ever have, and it was true what Kon said; Ichigo had changed everything that was the Soul Society, with him gone everything had returned to the same black and white land as before.

But at the same time she wanted Ichigo to be happy and seeing him with those kids earlier made her see how unhappy Ichigo actually was with his life; he now had a chance to be free of it, who was Rukia to take that away from him?

'_Rukia-Sama, while your reasons are noble, the actions you are taking for those noble reasons is selfish._' Sode No Shirayuki murmured sadly sensing her mistresses distress; Rukia sighed as she rolled over on her side and curled up slightly.

"What do you mean? Ichigo is happy. I have no right to interfere with that."

'_But you also don't have a right to decide whether he should leave his life behind or not; you shouldn't make that choice for him Rukia-Sama, it's not fair._'

"Ichigo is better off without me." Rukia muttered sadly but suddenly flinched and sat up in shock while holding the back of her head.

"Did you just smack me?"

'_Seeing as Ichigo-Sama isn't here to knock some sense into you left me no choice. Now you listen to me Rukia-Sama, he does not blame you for anything and he never will. Stop feeling guilty for something he is grateful for; you changed his world yes but for the better._'

"You didn't have to hit me." Rukia weekly retorted as she thought over her Zanpakutos words; had Ichigo truelly been thankful for her changing his life?

"_Well your father told me that you were so busy last year and you didn't have the time to celebrate your birthday, after he told me the date I realized it was my fault that you didn't so I thought I'd make it up to you." Rukia explained simply as Ichigo sat up with narrowed eyes._

"_Hey none of that was your fault. Honestly I haven't properly celebrated my birthday since I was 9; this has been the best birthday I've had in a very long time; thank you." Ichigo said with gratefully and Rukia smiled before she reached into the closet and pulled out a giant bag._

"_Well it isn't over yet. I couldn't give this to you in front of you family because they'd ask questions. But these are all the birthday wishes from everyone in the Soul Society." Rukia explained as she placed the bag down on the ground; Ichigo blinked as he slid off the bed and sat on the floor in front of the bag._

"_What? Everyone? They didn't need to do that."_

"_Ichigo you need to understand that to us Shinigami, a birthday isn't anything special anymore; we live so long that we just don't care how old we are and only some of remember our true birthdays, the rest of us just make new ones. You having a birthday and having a proper age is a big deal in the Soul Society." Rukia said and Ichigo nodded in understanding._

"_It also makes the Captains remember that compared to them you're just a baby." Rukia snickered as Ichigo glared at her with a blush tainting his cheeks; she knew he hated it when he was reminded how young he was to his fellow Shinigami friends._

'_Do you understand now, Rukia-Sama?_' Sode No Shirayuki questioned and Rukia laughed quietly while shaking her head.

"Yeah, I have been kind of selfish haven't I? What gives me the right to decide whether Ichigo should be a Shinigami or not; it's his choice not mine."

"And without his memories he's never going to make that choice."

"Kon!" Rukia whispered in shock as she stared at the soft-toy in front of her; she had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't heard him approaching at all.

"That's why we've got to get him back." Kon said with a smile and after some hesitation Rukia slowly returned it.

"Yeah you're right. I'm sorry Kon, I'm being an idiot aren't I?" She whispered quietly and Kon laughed as he quickly ran up her back and clung to her shoulder.

"You were acting like Ichigo!" He corrected and Rukia closed her eyes with a soft smile as she realized he was right; she had reacted just like Ichigo would have in her place, with a shake of her head Rukia stood to her feet.

"Come on. Let's go save, Ichigo." Rukia stated as she jumped down from the steps; just as she was about to use Shunpo her eyes widened in horror as she felt 3 familiar Spiritual Energies appear behind her.

"That's as far as you go, Rukia Kuchiki. Residence is not an option; we will be taking you in with or without your corruption." Toushirou Hitsugaya stated with a glare as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest; Rukia swallowed as she saw Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa standing behind him.

"I can't do that Captain Hitsugaya." Rukia replied simply as she placed her hand on her Zanpakuto; Toushirou narrowed his eyes at the blatant threat.

"Oh? A non-seated officer thinks they can take us on?" Ikkaku scoffed as he tapped his Zanpakuto against his shoulder; Yumichika laughed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"How unbeautiful."

"You dare draw your katana in front of a Captain." Toushirou hissed and Rukia flinched slightly; even though he looked young, Toushirou Hitsugaya can make himself look intimidating when he wants to.

"I apologize Captain Hitsugaya but I'm not about to allow myself to be taken in; I can't afford to let Ichigo down." Rukia retorted as she drew her Zanpakuto from her sheath and got into a guard position.

"Ichigo? Who is this Ichigo you're going on about?" Ikkaku questioned but Yumichika scoffed catching his attention.

"It's just useless drabble by a traitor; don't listen to her Ikkaku."

Rukia narrowed her eyes as she allowed her Spiritual Energy to flare up around her; the 2 11th Division members began to shiver from the feeling of her cold power but the ice Captain simply narrowed his eyes.

"Mai, Sode No Shirayuki!" Rukia shouted and the 3 of them quickly jumped back as ice blasted from around Spiritual Energy.

"Get back!" Toushioru ordered before he grabbed his Zanpakuto and pulled it free from his back; his sheath dissolved as he pointed his Zanpakuto at the fellow ice wielder.

"Sōten Ni Zase, Hyōrinmaru!"

Rukia's eyes widened in shock as she saw the ice dragon of Hyōrinmaru form around Toushirou; she gripped Sode No Shirayuki's white handle tighter before she got into position.

"Tsugi No Mai: Hakuren!" Rukia chanted while stabbing the ground for times before she pointed her Zanpakuto in the air; Toushirou's eyes widened in shock as he saw a huge wave of snow blast free from the blade aimed towards him.

Quickly he brought his Zanpakuto down with a quick slash to release the ice dragon surrounding him; the two attacks clashed with a huge blast of snow and ice as Toushirou looked around for the young Kuchiki.

"There!" He called out as he finally located her Spiritual Energy and quickly used Shunpo to appear in front of her retreating form; Rukia gasped and quickly brought up her blade to block the strong attack.

"You're not getting away." Toushirou swore and Rukia grit her teeth as she tried to keep her footing; her hands shook violently as Toushirou started pushing her back.

"Hadō#-31. Shakkahō!" Rukia cried out as the spell hit her hard in the chest; she was thrown backwards and after a few rolls barely managed to place her hand on the ground to flip herself back to her feet.

Her eyes widened in horror though when she saw Toushirou smash his Zanpakuto into the ground to release a huge wave of ice; she would never be able to get out of the way fast enough.

"Hoero, Zabimaru!"

Toushirou's eyes widened and he quickly jumped back as a familiar Zanpakuto charged at him; the ice wave was quickly blocked causing Rukia to blink in shock.

"Renji!" She cried out as the Vice-Captain of the 6th Division landed next to her crouched form; wordlessly he held out a hand and Rukia smiled as she allowed him to pull her up.

"What is the meaning of this, Abarai?" Toushirou demanded furiously as he held his Zanpakuto in a guard position; Renji narrowed his eyes before he looked back at Rukia.

"My mind keeps telling me that you're a traitor that needs to be captured but my soul is screaming at me that you're telling the truth." Renji began before he clenched his Zanpakuto handle tightly until his knuckles turned white.

"I've decided to go with what I should have from the beginning; my soul."

"Renji..." Rukia whispered happily with a small smile; Renji returned it before he narrowed his eyes and turned to stare at Toushirou.

"I'm sorry Captain Hitsugaya but I'm not letting you take her; please let us pass." Toushirou's eyes narrowed angrily at the request; before he could even answer though a familiar Spiritual Energy fell across the group.

The ice surrounding the area melted and shattered as the heat of the Spiritual Energy spread across the area; the 5 Shinigami looked in shock as the Head-Captain and 4 Captains appeared in the area.

"Head-Captain Yamamoto..." Rukia stuttered nervously and forcibly ignored her instinct reaction to bow down to the powerful figure; Generysai's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of Rukia but also of Renji who was standing in front of her.

"It seems like I now have 2 traitors in my mitts."

"Head-Captain, please let us explain!" Renji begged as he lowered his Zanpakuto; Kon waved his arm in the air as he sat on Rukia's shoulder.

"We can explain all of this, if you give us a chance!"

Generysai closed his eyes while gripping his stick tighter in his hands; Rukia shivered as she felt his Spiritual Energy spike higher.

"Traitors don't get second chances!" Generysai shouted and gave a nod to the small female Captain beside him.

"Capture them!" Soi Fong ordered and the Onmitsukidō appeared around the 2 Shinigami; they all charged towards them but they never had a chance to make contact.

Before they could capture the 2 Shinigami they were blasted back with a huge red beam; Soi Fong's eyes widened in rage as she spotted the attacker.

"You...that Captain's Haori!"

Generysai's eyes opened in slits as he watched a familiar Shinigami with blonde hair and wearing the 12th Division's Captains Haori land in front of Rukia and Renji.

"Kisuke Urahara."

* * *

><p><strong>District 1-YoshiyukiSeireitei **

The 1st District of South Rukongai was silent; the streets and huts abandoned as the stone Spiritual Particles stood tall around the South Gate.

With a flash of purple and black both Hoshi and Kazuki appeared in the air above the gate; Ichigo was still unconscious after his attack and Kazuki was holding on his back once again.

"See it trapped some Shinigami." Hoshi pointed out with a grin but Kazuki stayed silent as he stared down below them; her green eyes narrowed in confusion at her brother's silence.

"What's the matter? You know we have nothing to worry about, we're invincible."

"Maybe we took too much." Kazuki whispered as his eyes flickered to Ichigo's unconscious features resting on his shoulder; he bit his lip before looking back at his sister with slight worry on his features.

"At this rate he may never remember our names, Onee-Chan."

"No!" Hoshi shouted while slashing an arm out in front of her; she took a deep breath while closing her eyes as she tried to steady herself.

"We can't let him remember that day; you understand what would happen if he remembered, right?" Hoshi demanded quietly before taking another deep breath; her eyes opened with a determined glint as she looked back to the Seireitei.

"It's alright. Even if he doesn't remember us at least Ichigo will be with us forever." She pointed out and Kazuki looked to the side his emotionless mask back in place.

"Let's go." Hoshi whispered as she reached out and gripped Kazuki's arm; the two of them once again disappeared with a flash of purple and black.

* * *

><p><strong>District 78; Inuzuri<strong>

"How did you return here?" Generysai demanded angrily and Kisuke smirked as he taped his Zanpakuto against his shoulder.

"I've always known how to get back here. I just didn't see the reason to return until now."

"What do you want?" The Head-Captain questioned next and Kisuke shrugged as he looked off the side; his smirk turning into a grin.

"Well I've heard you've been having some problems."

"We don't need any helps from traitors!" Soi Fong shouted as she used Shunpo to charge forward; her eyes widened in shock though when a hand grabbed hold of her shoulder stopping her in place.

"Don't be so rash, Soi Fong." Soi Fong's eyes widened in complete shock as she stared at the dark skinned woman standing behind her.

"Yourichi-Sama!"

"Haven't you all forgotten something important? Felt like something just wasn't right; that things just weren't adding up?" Yourichi questioned with her normal grin; Juushirou smiled softly as he stared at the group in front of him.

"What might that be?"

"I've been having trouble sleeping lately; I'd like to know why." Shunsei comment as he pulled down his hat; Generysai grunted as he closed his eyes once again.

"What do you know?"

"The source of all our problems." Kisuke answered vaguely causing the Head-Captain to look at him angrily through slit eyes.

"The source of all our problems?"

"Indeed but first Rukia-San." Kisuke called out and Rukia looked at him in confusion; with narrowed eyes the Ex-Captain looked at her.

"It seems like I was correct; the person behind all this was the same person."

"You mean those 2 wielding the scythe?" Rukia demanded and Kisuke closed his eyes with a small smile.

"So you've already meet them, well then that makes things easier; listen closely. It seems like the culprits managed to somehow seal off Kurosaki-San's Shinigami powers. I'm sure if someone found a way to break through the seal; Kurosaki-San would fight off the Hollow's influence on his own." Kisuke summarized and Rukia looked at him in shock.

"Wait! Hollow influence?"

"You need to hurry, Rukia-San. Kurosaki-San is in danger."

Rukia blinked in shock before his words sunk in; Ichigo was in danger, Ichigo was in danger because of a Hollow influence, Ichigo was going to die.

"Renji! Let's move!" Rukia shouted as she quickly used Shunpo to move and Renji was quick to follow her without objection.

"Wait!" Soi Fong shouted as she prepared to chase after them but once again she was stopped by Yourichi's hand; she didn't understand why her mentor had appeared after so long but for some reason all the rage she had pent up from her disappearance kept fleeing from her grasp.

"Everyone must have noticed it. A strange feeling they couldn't explain; a feeling that made them think they were forgetting something. That's why the Head-Captain came all the way out here for such a small matter as a traitorous unseated officer. Am I right, Head-Captain?" Yourichi questioned but Generysai stayed silent as clouds started gathering in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake <strong>

**Glossary**

- **Hyōrin****maru** (氷輪丸_, "Ice Ring_") -When sealed, Hyōrinmaru looks like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-coloured star.

Its hilt is light blue and sheath dark blue. The sheath completely dissolves when he draws his sword. The sword is somewhat longer than most Zanpakuto, at about 1.4 meters long, making it taller than Hitsugaya, preventing him from wearing it at the hip. Instead he carries it on his back by his green sash over his right shoulder.

**-****Sōten Ni Zase**... (霜天に坐せ, _Reign over the Frosted Heavens_...) - In its Shikai, Hyōrinmaru extends slightly in length, and gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain, which can extend greatly if necessary by force of will. The chain itself can be used as an attack or to entangle a target. Hyōrinmaru is the strongest of all ice-element Zanpakuto in Soul Society. As such, Hitsugaya doesn't need water to be present in order for him to use its abilities. Hitsugaya's control over Hyōrinmaru's power has been shown great enough to unleash some of its ice powers even in its sealed state and use any of its Bankai attacks (with less control) with Shikai. Hyōrinmaru allows Hitsugaya to control water and ice. His slashes create an immense amount of spiritual power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of ice shaped like a Chinese dragon. The dragon flies towards opponents and instantly freezes anything it touches. Hyōrinmaru can create multiple ice dragons to attack an opponent from various angles. Hitsugaya can also direct his slashes towards the ground and form a wave of ice which rushes over his opponents, overwhelming and freezing them. The chain-blade also freezes anything Hitsugaya traps with it. The power it expels is so overwhelming that in Soul Society (where Hitsugaya is not placed under a limiter), its mere release affects the weather within the immediate vicinity, creating a thunderstorm or a blizzard.

- **Tsugi No Mai: Hakuren** (第次舞・白漣, _Second Dance: White Ripple_)- Rukia calls out the name of the dance and punctures the ground once creating a large ice circle similar to the first dance, then she punctures the ground in front of her four times in a semi circle. She takes a battle stance as the ice particles begin to flow up from the punctures she made in the ground. They build up and then fire toward the target in a massive, powerful pure-white wave of ice from Sode no Shirayuki's blade, in turn encasing the target in a block of ice.

- **Hadō#-31.** **Shakkahō** (赤火砲, _Shot of Red Fire_) — Fires a ball of red energy at a target. Incantation: "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!"


	8. Part VIII

**Universe:** Bleach

**Parings:** None!

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Adventure

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings:** Some Spoilers for Fade to Black, Mild Swearing and Violence.

**Author's Note: **

I'm doing pretty well on updates lately aren't I guys? I've also been working hard on the 'Spirit Ribbon Verse' Trilogy, I've already started on the cover for the 1st Book and I'm in the process of making up enemies. This is where you guys come in!

I've already decided to use Arrancars as the enemy but I'm going to need animals for their resurrection; I've already got Koisha's and another Arrancars but I need 4 more! So please if you've got any ideas for resurrections then PM me! You will get credit if I end up using your idea!

Anyway here is Part VIII of Fade to Black Scripts- Book 3 and things are starting to get moving; I would like to point out that I actually have this entire thing written out for once, instead of me writing it and then uploading it when I've finished. I'm trying to get myself into the habit of writing out the whole story before uploading it but it's so hard!

Opps went off track again; please enjoy this chapter and if you have time pass on feedback! Enjoy ^_^

**EDIT 16/04/2012: **Okay so obviously I fail at proofreading; not only did I leave some spelling mistakes but I actually forgot the Glossary at the end. That's what I get for uploading something without any sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Fade to Black: Memories of the Black Sun<strong>

**Part VIII**

* * *

><p><strong>South Rukongai: District 78; Inuzuri<strong>

Rukia and Renji ran through the busy streets of Inuzuri as quickly as they could; Rukia kept her white Zanpakuto clutched tightly in her hands as they got closer towards the Seireitei.

"Rukia, what are we doing?" Renji finally demanded and Rukia glared at him over her shoulder.

"We're going to save, Ichigo!"

"I got that but who is this Ichigo you've been going on about?" He asked but quickly skidded a stop when Rukia spun around to face him furiously.

"You mean to tell you still don't remember him? Then why did you even come here?" Rukia questioned and Renji blushed in embarrassment as he looked to the side.

"You wanted help." He finally mumbled and Rukia sighed as she looked to the ground.

"I can't believe you can't remember him; you and Ichigo are really close." Rukia pointed out causing Renji to look at her in shock.

_"I know that!"_

Renji blinked in confusion as a loud voice echoed around his ears; with a hiss he placed his hand on his forehead as memories started flashing behind his eyes.

_"That's the reason why, I will save her!"_

His Zanpakuto clashing with a clever blade, crying out as a blast of energy slashed through his form, holding tightly onto a black kimono while begging for him to save her.

_"I will."_

Staring at the orange-headed teenager as he glowed with silvery-blue Spiritual Energy; shouting at him angrily while holding Rukia close, watching in horror as he was cut down by Captain Aizen.

_"We will protect her; together."_

Slapping the boy on the back with a loud laugh, pushing him to the side as a Hollow attacked them and finally hugging the boy tightly after waiting him to wake up with Rukia by his side.

_"You think of me, like an Otōto?" _

"Ichigo..." Renji whispered in shock as the memories faded causing Rukia to grin at him happily.

"That's right; Ichigo! Say his name over and over again until you remember him!" Rukia ordered as Renji stared at his hand before shaking his hand.

"Rukia I've got to ask you something." Renji stated causing Rukia to look at him in confusion but she nodded; silently telling him to continue.

"Why are you doing all this? Why are you trying so hard to save, Ichigo?" Renji asked as he scratched the back of his neck and Rukia looked down at the ground with a small smile on her lips.

"Because he brought colour back in to my dull world. Colour that I haven't seen since Kaien-Dono died." Rukia whispered causing Renji's eyes to widen in shock in how easily she was able to say _his_ name.

"To save his life I gave my Shinigami powers to him, even though I knew it was a crime. I expected Ichigo to stay away and live happily with his family but he came after me and took down the whole of Soul Society just to save me." Rukia explained before she brought her hands up and placed them over her heart.

"I'm here right now, because of that idiot." Rukia finished with a grin and Renji found himself blinking in shock.

'I haven't seen her smile like since...since we were kids in Inuzuri...'

* * *

><p>"What exactly happened to us?" Generysai asked and Kisuke grinned widely while closing his eyes.<p>

"Simply put a part of our memories have been erased. Allow me to explain from the beginning." Kisuke began and the Shinigami surrounding him waited impatiently for him to start.

"Shortly after I started up the Technological Research Bureau, I began research on a certain type of Hollow. It was a parasite able to live off of and take control of people's souls. When the host grows too weak, it moves on to another body. What made it such a rare find was that it had a scythe-like tentacle, that it used to alter it's new body's memories before taking over. It was dangerous so I made sure that it would never escape bit it seems like it managed to escape 1 and ½ years ago exactly." Kisuke summarized with a chuckle and a shake of his head.

_"**Warning. Warning. Experiment no. 44320 has been released from its cell. I repeat Experiment no. 44320 has been released from its cell**."_

"If 44320, as it was catalogued as, managed to steal all of Ichigo Kurosaki's memories what do you think would happen?" Kisuke questioned and Juushirou gasped with wide eyes.

"Impossible! There's no way-!" He began but cut off when Kisuke nodded in agreement.

"Actually it was just barely able to take over weak souls and it was only able to suppress their memories for a short time. It's hard to believe that it could completely wipe out an entire person's very existence. However..." Kisuke trailed off and Shunsei's eyes narrowed.

"Are you saying that it merged with something else?" He demanded and Kisuke sighed before he nodded.

"Probably. You see memories are linked together; you could call them our bonds if you will. So if you stripped all of the memories from one person, everyone else would lose their memories of him too." Kisuke explained simply before he smirked while slipping his hands into his kimono sleeves.

"In this situation, there was one person who escaped that phenomenon." He admitted causing Toushirou's eyes to widen as he stepped forward.

"You mean that Kuchiki girl." Toushirou accused and Kisuke nodded at him with a smirk.

"That's correct. You see Rukia-San was actually sent on a mission to the human world almost 2 years ago now, there she met a strange human called Ichigo Kurosaki; she ended up giving him her Shinigami powers so he could save his family."

"She transferred her Shinigami powers to a human? That is a very serious crime." Generysai warned and Kisuke nodded in understanding.

"That is true and from what I can tell she was going to be punished for it but circumstances led to her being forgiven."

"What circumstances?" Generysai demanded angrily and Kisuke chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well didn't you think it was strange that you were missing 3 Captains? They weren't consumed by the Spirit Particles that's for sure." Kisuke retorted lightly before he allowed his grin to drop.

"You see Rukia-San was arrested for her crimes and then sentenced to execution; lucky enough Kurosaki-San and his group managed to save her but sadly the situation was worse than they realized. On that day Captains Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen all turned on the Seireitei and escaped to Heuco Mundo with a device called the Hōgyoku; which he had been planning on receiving from Rukia-San's soul from the start." Kisuke summarized and watched the Captains' widened in complete horror.

"That's why I'm so shocked we ended up forgetting about Kurosaki-San! If it wasn't for him then Aizen's true motives wouldn't have been revealed and Soul Society would have fallen to his Zanpakuto; we all actually came to care a great deal for the boy. Lucky for me I recorded notes on him which triggered my own memory so it was no biggy." Kisuke waved a hand in the air while pulling out a small notebook from his kimono.

"Wait a minute. What about Kurotsuchi? Everyone still remembers him." Toushirou pointed out having quickly pushed Kisuke's huge revelation to the back of his mind; he really didn't want to think of more problems when they were already having trouble as it was.

"That puzzled me at first, too. But as everyone's well aware, Kurotsuchi-San's a tad unique. It turns out that Kurotsuchi-San makes regular backups of his own memory. Because of them, no one else forgot about him." Kisuke chuckled before he smiled and looked up to the red coloured sky.

"I'll say it one more time: All of our memories are linked together."

* * *

><p><strong>Serieitei<strong>

Rukia and Renji stood on top of the stone Spiritual Particles as Kon sniffed the group hoping to find the familiar scent of Ichigo.

"Anything, Kon?"

"No. There's too many scents, I just can't find Ichigo's personal scent; all I can tell is that he did come through here recently. I'm sorry Nee-San." Kon said sadly and Rukia sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Damn, we're out of leads."

"Hey, Rukia? Didn't you say you shared your Shinigami powers with Ichigo?" Renji questioned and Rukia's eyes widened in realization.

"That's right! Me and Ichigo shared a spirit ribbon for 3 months; our Spiritual Particles would be the same."

"That's right; even though it's nearly impossible to track someone's Spirit Ribbon here, you should be able to do it because yours is so similar to his." Renji said and Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"Right. Let's do this, Renji." Rukia said and closed her eyes as Renji placed his hand on her shoulder; bringing her hand up to her forehead Rukia forced herself to concentrate.

A few seconds later Rukia's arm shot out and grasped hold of a bright red Spiritual Ribbon; it tangled around her fingers easily and her eyes shot open with a gasp.

"I've got him!"

* * *

><p><strong>12th Division<strong>

Kazuki and Hoshi appeared easily in the abandoned 12th Division labs underneath the Spiritual Particles; carefully Kazuki lowered Ichigo to the ground before the 2 of them took off into the next room.

"Will it work?" Hoshi questioned quietly as she caught sight of the podium standing in front of the computer; Kazuki didn't answer instead he held out his scythe and the sickle glowed bright orange.

With a loud roar the computer roared to life lighting up the entire room as it slowly started to work; Hoshi cheered happily while clapping her hands as Kazuki walked towards the podium; the sickle, still glowing a bright orange, seemed to hum the closer it got to the stand.

"Wait!" A familiar voice shouted out causing Kazuki to freeze; Hoshi looked behind them and smiled when she saw Ichigo walking into the room.

"Ichii! Thank goodness you're okay! Does your head still hurt?" She asked as she flew towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist; Ichigo placed his hand on her head but he was staring at the machine in front of them.

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked and Kazuki swallowed nervously.

"This is...um..." He trailed off but Hoshi suddenly smiled as she moved so she was standing in front of Ichigo and her brother.

"We're going to get rid of all those Shinigami that keep making you suffer." She stated as she grinned and Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

"Shinigami...?" He whispered before the memory of him looking on as the Seireitei was destroyed by liquid Spiritual Particles flashed across his mind.

"This is what you use too...Don't!" Ichigo suddenly shouted causing Hoshi to squeak and look at him in shock.

"Have you even considered how many people you could hurt with this? You might even destroy the Seireitei!" Ichigo shouted as he slashed his arm out in front of him and glared at the siblings; Hoshi narrowed her eyes in anger at his words.

"Who cares? Why are you defending the Shinigami?" She demanded causing Ichigo to fall silent in shock as tears filled her eyes.

"The Shinigami are going to steal you away from us again and I-I...I don't w-want you to leave a-again!" Hoshi cried as she broke down into tears and fell to her knees.

"What are you talking about? I'll always be with you." Ichigo reassured her before he hesitantly crouched in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm not lying; please believe me." He whispered but Hoshi shook her violently as she looked back up at him.

"No! No we must kill them!"

"Why?" He asked in confusion and Hoshi sniffed as she wrapped her arms around her shaking form.

"B-Because...because the Shinigami...the Shinigami are the ones who...who..." She trailed off as her Spiritual Energy started going out of control; Ichigo's eyes widened in shock before he cried out as he was thrown backwards violently.

* * *

><p>The purple and black Spiritual Energy spread across the Seireitei at an astonishing rate; to the shock of the Shinigami around the area the Spiritual Energy made buildings vanish from their original positions and then dropped them from higher ground.<p>

Screams echoed around the streets as the Shinigami tried desperately to get away from the falling buildings.

"It seems like something is starting." Renji commented as he and Rukia pushed their way through the panicking Shinigami; their eyes set on the covered 12th Division labs.

"Ichigo!" Rukia suddenly screamed as she started running faster; she ignored Renji's protests as she forced her feet to move as quickly as possible.

She was forced to skid to a stop though when a building appeared in front of her and crashed to the ground; cursing she drew her Zanpakuto as debris started flying towards her.

"Mai-?"

"I've got this!" Renji suddenly shouted before he jumped up in front of her; with a yell he silently released his Zanpakuto and allowed the blades to crash into the falling pieces of debris.

"Renji!" Rukia cried out in warning as another building appeared on top of them; Renji smirked as he allowed his Zanpakuto to surround his form.

"I said I've got this! Bankai!" Renji shouted as his eyes flashed red; with a huge blast of Spiritual Energy the debris was destroyed as his giant segment snake slowly appeared.

"Hihiō Zabimaru."

"You used Bankai..." Rukia breathed in shock before crying out as Renji directed his segment snake to block a cloud of debris from crushing her.

"That was dangerous you fool!"

"Oh shut up, shortie!" Renji teased but before Rukia could retort she was forced to grab hold of Hihiō Zabimaru's red main when the snake flew past; Renji laughed as he jumped on top of the bone head and slowly cleared a path.

"See I can use Zabimaru like this too."

"I know!" Rukia shouted back and rolled her eyes when Renji looked at her in confusion.

Renji jumped down on a low archway when it passed before flicking the tail in his hand with a loud yell; Rukia quickly pulled herself up on Hihiō Zabimaru's head and got her Zanpakuto into position.

"Mai, Sode No Shirayuki!" Rukia shouted out before she released a huge wave of ice at the debris and buildings coming towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

**Glossary**

- **Hihiō Zabimaru** (狒狒王蛇尾丸, _Baboon King Snake Tail_) - Hihiō Zabimaru transforms Zabimaru into a massive version of its Shikai form resembling a skeleton of a snake. Zabimaru gains many more segments, which are much larger resembling a mix between a snake's vertebral column and the pick-like protrusions of his Shikai segments, and it also, gains a snake-like head about the size of a small car.

Renji is also slightly transformed, gaining a fur cowl around his neck. The cowl appears to be the fur of an ape and thus, the ape's skull could be seen over Renji's left shoulder while the rest of the fur extends to cover his right arm.

Zabimaru itself, in Bankai form, does not literally "cut;" Renji usually catches his opponent with the snake-head of his weapon and smashes his opponent into the ground with it. The head has also proven capable of inflicting heavy damage through biting.


	9. Part IX

**Universe:** Bleach

**Parings:** None!

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Adventure

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings:** Some Spoilers for Fade to Black, Mild Swearing and Violence.

**Author's Note: **

I can't be bothered to read through it right now; I'm so tired I can barely see straight but it's been a while since I uploaded the last chapter and I didn't want to make you guys wait anymore.

There are only 3 Parts left before we come to the end of FTB and things are really started to heat up this chapter! So if you enjoyed this chapter please favourite and leave feedback if you have time! Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Fade to Black: Memories of the Black Sun<strong>

**Part IX**

* * *

><p><strong>Seireitei- 12<strong>**th**** Division**

"Ichii..."

"I'm alright." Ichigo reassured the pale sibling as he was helped to his feet; Ichigo looked over to where Hoshi was crouched to the ground surrounded by her purple and black Spiritual Energy.

"What's wrong?"

"**I hate Shinigami.**" Hoshi whispered before her eyes widened in shock as flashed appeared behind her eyes; a Shinigami charging at them with a Zanpakuto, Ichigo getting thrown to the ground and finally Ichigo being held in the air with the Shinigami's hands around his throat.

"**Shinigami are...**!" Hoshi screamed but before she could finish her sentence the room was shook violently by a huge explosion.

"What?" Kazuki shouted as the wall exploded with a shower of ice and snow; Hoshi looked over her shoulder in shock as the sound of waraji hitting the tiled floor reached their ears and Kazuki narrowed his eyes.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock when he caught sight of Rukia and Kon standing a few feet in front of him; wrapped around them was a strange giant bone snake and a red-headed Shinigami stood next to them.

"Ichigo, we've come to get you back." Rukia stated simply as she held her white Zanpakuto in her hands; Kon held up his paw in a greeting.

"Ichi-go!"

"So that's Ichigo..." Renji whispered to himself as he finally could put a face to the strange teenager in his memories; Ichigo gasped as memories tore through his mind as his eyes locked with Renji's reddish brown eyes.

Bringing up a sword to block a strong attack, grunting in pain as someone stood on his back, laughing as someone spat their drink over the table, standing back to back to someone as they were surrounded by Hollows and finally receiving a brotherly hug from Renji Abarai.

"Renji..." Ichigo whispered in shock and Renji smirked slightly but stayed silent.

Ichigo's breathing suddenly picked up and his body trembled in pain as he brought his hand up to his forehead; his eyes clenched shut in pain.

"Leave! Leave Shinigami! Ichii doesn't know any of you!" Hoshi suddenly shouted out as she ran in front of Ichigo, she spread her arms out and glared at them; Rukia scoffed as she glared at the girl right back.

"Like I'm going to believe that. Ichigo is our precious friend." Rukia said simply but Hoshi shook her head violently.

"Ichii doesn't want any of that! Ichii doesn't know either of you!" Hoshi screamed but Rukia ignored her as she looked over at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, think back! The Ichigo I know would never give up being a Shinigami!" Rukia shouted out and Ichigo looked at her with his brown eyes full of confusion and pain.

"When we first met you were willing to give your life to protect your family! Ever since you gained that power you wanted, you protected everyone close to you! Even me! That's how strong you are!" Rukia shouted out furiously and Ichigo blinked before he clenched his eyes shut; his breathing slightly heavier.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted out once again and Ichigo opened his eyes again as he looked to the floor.

"I..." He whispered before he closed his eyes and grabbed his hair between his fingers and clenched it tightly in pain.

"Don't! Please don't Ichii!" Hoshi suddenly cried out as she turned to Ichigo and gript his shoulders; Ichigo looked down at her his eyes showing his pain and confusion.

"Don't make that face! Don't Ichigo..." She whispered desperately and shook his shoulders slightly before bursting into tears and buried her face into his chest.

"Don't go back to being a Shinigami again!" Hoshi finally cried out causing Ichigo to stiffen in shock; he grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her back so he could look at her

"'Go back to being a Shinigami again'? That means I was a Shinigami before, doesn't it?" Ichigo demanded but Hoshi shook her head in denial as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Shinigami, please tell me one more time; what is your name?" Ichigo asked as he stepped around Hoshi's shaking form; Rukia smiled slightly at the familiar line.

"It's not Shinigami. My name is Rukia Kuchiki." She stated proudly and Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as memories flashed before his eyes once again.

Faces were flashing across his mind; a black haired bearded man; Oyaji, 2 girls one with black hair and the other with light brown; Karin and Yuzu, a huge dark skinned male; Chad, an orange haired girl; Inoue, a black haired boy with glasses; Ishida and a red headed man with black tattoos; Renji.

"_Even if no one in the world believes in you, stick out your chest and scream in defiance! That's the kind of man you have been in my heart Ichigo!"_

A strong feminine voice shouted through his mind before a black haired girl with big violet eyes appeared in his mind.

"...Rukia!" Ichigo gasped as his memories returned and everything fell back into place; Rukia allowed herself to relax as she saw Ichigo's familiar scowl.

Her relief was short lived as Hoshi suddenly screamed as her Spiritual Energy exploded sending Ichigo backwards with a yell.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried out as she went to take a step forward but Kazuki suddenly appeared behind him and placed his scythe at Ichigo's neck freezing her in place.

"Don't move!"

"You scum!" Rukia screamed furiously as she realised that he was deadly serious; if she took one step forward he would either slice Ichigo's throat or erase his memories again.

"**I won't let you have Ichigo!**" Hoshi screamed as she glared harshly at Rukia and Renji; her Spiritual Energy continuing to flow around her causing Kazuki to look at her in worry.

"**I won't let you have him! If you're going to try and take him away again then we'll...we'll become one with Ichigo!**" Hoshi declared causing Kazuki to look at her sharply.

"If we do that then Ichii will disappear too. Are you okay with that?" Kazuki asked her softly but Hoshi continued to glare harshly at the 2 Shinigami's causing him to sigh.

"Alright." He whispered before he realised his own Spiritual Energy.

"_**We'll be with Ichii forever.**_" He stated simply; Ichigo held his throat as he tried to breathe through their crushing Spiritual Energy's, with his own sealed he could barely breathe with all the power around him.

"_**Ichigo..."**_ Kazuki whispered as he stepped forward and Hoshi did the same repeating Ichigo's name; the 2 siblings crouched besides Ichigo's form.

"**Ichigo**..."

"**I**_**c**_**h**_**i**_**g**_**o**_!"They both screamed as they forced their Spiritual Energy's to forcibly connect; Ichigo gave a loud scream of pain as the twins foreign Spiritual Energy forcibly connected with his own.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted as she felt goose bumps rising on her skin as Ichigo gave one last scream before falling silent; a flash of light caused Renji and Rukia to clench their eyes shut but Rukia quickly forced them open.

"Ichigo!" Rukia's eyes widened in horror as she caught sight of what happened to Ichigo after the siblings forcibly combined with his body.

He stood wearing a grey coloured hakama that was torn up to his knees and a grey jacket similar to his Bankai coat; his feet were bare and around his shoulders was a dark purple cloak. His hair had lightened in colour to platinum blond, his iris were a light purple colour, his sclera were black and his pupils similar to that of a cat's; finally he held the sibling's scythe in his hands.

"**Disappear**..." Dark Ichigo suddenly whispered as he tore the sickle off the side of the scythe and Rukia's eyes widened in shock at the sound of Hoshi's voice echoing with Ichigo's.

"**All of you**...**All of you disappear**!" He suddenly shouted before he slammed the sickle violently into the podium; it gave a loud hum before exploding at the sides causing the Spirit Particles to start to rise once again.

* * *

><p>Shuuhei and Rangiku watched in horror as a giant monster rose in the middle of Seireitei; it was grey and had multiple eyes that glared at the world around them angrily.<p>

"What is that?" Rangiku asked but Shuuhei had no chance of answering before the monster shot out multiple tentacles out around the Seireitei; the 2 Vice-Captain's eyes widened in horror when the tentacles gained mouths and started spitting Spiritual Particle liquid out around them.

"Get away!" Shuuhei shouted to the multiple Shinigami surrounding them as he and Rangiku used Shunpo to move away; Shinigami screamed as the liquid grabbed hold of them and completely covering them.

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>**th**** Division**

The 12th Division has now been completely destroyed by the Spiritual Particle liquid and in it's place stood a huge white platform; clashing of metal echoed loudly around the area as Rukia continued to block Dark Ichigo's attacks.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out desperately as she jumped back, Rukia narrowed her eyes as she held her white Zanpakuto to the side; she didn't know what to do, how on earth was she going to get Ichigo back from this?

The two of them stood at a standstill as they glared at each other waiting for the other to move; Dark Ichigo bent his knees before his bare right foot skidded forward on the rocky right path. In response Rukia's took a slight step back as she watched Dark Ichigo adjusted his hold on the double-edged scythe.

'Reap her.' Hoshi whispered quietly inside the mind of Dark Ichigo.

'Yes. Reap the Shinigami.' Kazuki hissed with his cold voice and Dark Ichigo's black and purple eyes narrowed before he shot forward.

Rukia released a startled gasp as Dark Ichigo suddenly shot forward and attack her; she jumped to the side before quickly spinning around and blocking the next attack with her white blade.

'He's fast...' Rukia thought herself wearily as she kicked out sharply forcing him to jump back; Dark Ichigo snarled angrily before he held up the Scythe sideways and started attacking Rukia with the pointed end. Rukia could feel her legs protesting violently as she continued to dodge the fast attacks.

Dark Ichigo's expression remained blank even as he took the scythe in both hands once again and swung it towards Rukia once again; Rukia quickly jumped over Dark Ichigo, she barely turned around in time to bring up her white Zanpakuto to block Dark Ichigo's next strike though.

Rukia grunted as she brought up her arms to block the strike Dark Ichigo had intended to bring down upon her head; she grit her teeth as a crater formed underneath their feet from the force of the blow.

"Stop it!" She ordered loudly but she was ignored as Dark Ichigo continued to push strength down on both the scythe and the blade; Rukia didn't see any other choice and quickly took 1 hand of her blade and held it towards the person wearing her best-friend's body.

"Hadō#-31. Shakkahō!" Rukia shouted after silently apologising to Ichigo in her head; Dark Ichigo hissed in anger as he jumped back to avoid fire ball from hurting him and landed lightly on his feet.

"Ichigo, please! Snap out of it! Don't you recognise me?" Rukia begged but Dark Ichigo simply narrowed his eyes before diving forward once again; Rukia cursed as she blocked the attack and stared into the black and purple eyes of her enemy.

"Remember Ichigo!"

* * *

><p>Thunder crashed down hard from the sky as the monster continued to roar and scream; the Spiritual Particle liquid continued to spread calming more lives of the Shinigami around them.<p>

"Damn it! At this rate it's going to destroy the rest of the Seireitei." Shuuhei growled as he and Rangiku watched the strange monster from further away.

"Matsumoto!" A familiar voice shouted and Rangiku smiled in relief as Toushirou Hitsugaya appeared not far behind the 2 of them.

"Are you okay, Matsumoto?" He asked and Rangiku nodded causing him to release a small sigh of relief; it wasn't long after Toushirou's appearance did Juushirou, Shunsei, Soi Fong, Kisuke and Yourichi all appear with Shunpo.

"What is that thing?" Juushirou questioned and Shunsei sighed as he pulled down his hat to cover his eyes before he smirked.

"Oh dear; seems like we've got another oddity to deal with." He snorted causing Juushirou to smile at him in amusement; Kisuke carefully walked closer to the monster before he nodded sharply.

"According to Kurostuchi-San that monster we're looking at has was created by Spirit Particle convergence device that had fallen into the enemies hands. This disaster is a result of the device going out of control. Unless we destroy the device there is no stopping it." Kisuke explained gravely and Shunsei looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"But it doesn't look like it's going to let us get to it without a fight." He pointed out and Kisuke smirked as he turned to face the group behind him

"Rukia-San should already be inside of it. We just need to prevent the Spirit Particles from spreading around Seireitei any more than they already have." Kisuke summarized easily and Juushirou chuckled softly in amusement.

"He makes it sound so easy."

"He's always like that." Shunsei snorted but before more could be said a huge lightning bolt crashed down heading straight for the group; Kisuke narrowed his eyes before he drew his Zanpakuto and held it in the air.

"Okiro, Benihime!" Kisuke shouted before a blood red shield appeared over the group's heads blocking the powerful blast in its tracks.

"We must stop the Spiritual Particles from spreading, understand?" Kisuke repeated loudly.

"Understood!" Everyone called back before they all separated into different groups; deciding it would be best to try and take on the thing on different sides.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake <strong>

**Glossary**

- **Hadō#-31. ****Shakkahō** (赤火砲, Shot of Red Fire) — Fires a ball of red energy at a target. Incantation: "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!"

- **Benihime**(紅姫, Crimson Princess) - When sealed, Benihime takes the form of a shikomizue (a blade hidden inside Kisuke's cane). Because it resides in a cane, its hilt is still the handle of the cane, so it looks different from most Zanpakuto.

-**Okiro** (起きろ, Awaken) - Benihime's Shikai takes the form a sleek, medium-sized sword. The grip has a gentle decorative bend that ends at a crimson tassel dangling from the pommel. Instead of a cross guard, there is a U-shaped decoration covering the first three or four inches of blade, with a flower petal design just as it meets a red string wrapping. The string is wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on one side and a folded paper decoration on the other. Benihime's blade is straight and slim, though somewhat short, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point.


	10. Part X

**Universe:** Bleach

**Parings:** None!

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Adventure

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings:** Some Spoilers for Fade to Black, Mild Swearing and Violence.

**Author's Note: **

* * *

><p><strong>Fade to Black: Memories of the Black Sun<strong>

**Part X**

* * *

><p><strong>Seireitei<strong>

Juushirou and Shunsei quickly landed on top of the highest roof, Spirit mouths charged for them; together the two of them slashed at the attacks as hard as they could trying to give them enough time.

Finally they had a clear path and the two Captain's were quick to get into positions with their Zanpakutos.

"Nami Kotogotoku Waga Tate to Nare, Ikazuchi Kotogotoku Waga Yaiba to Nare..."Juushirou began as his blade split into two. A rope was in the middle of the two blades, with metal strips all along the rope.

"... Sōgyo no Kotowari!" Juushirou finished as he crossed his arms and held the Zanpakuto's so the blades were pointed to the sky; Shunsei quickly drew his Kondachi Zanpakuto and held it over his other blade.

"Hana kaze midarete, kashin naki, tenpū midarete, tenma warau..." Shunsei began before he clashed the two blades together as they glowed a bright white.

"...Katen Kyoukotsu!" Shunsei finished as he held two black and white blades in both hands; the two Captains nodded at each other before they charged back into battle with loud yells

* * *

><p>"Let's go, Soi Fong!" Yourichi called and Soi Fong quickly removed her Captain's hoari as the two of them ran through the white rocks around them.<p>

"Shunkō!" Both Yourichi and Soi Fong shouted together as they started slashing at the Spirit Particles mouths that headed towards them; Soi Fong axed kicked one small mouth before quickly punching out another that was about to sneak up on Yourichi.

Together the two of them were working quickly through all their obstacles to get to their main target; Yourichi jumped over a large rock and into the air waiting for Soi Fong to do the same.

Instead she looked down just in time to see Soi Fong jump away from the same rock as a Spirit Particle mouth suddenly came out of it.

"Shit!" Soi Fong cursed as she tried to get away but the mouth was a lot quicker than she expected and she was quickly swallowed whole.

"Soi Fong!" Yourichi shouted as she saw her student disappear into one of the Spirit Particles mouths; she was preparing to jump forward when a bright flash of red zoomed past her and struck the mouth down.

"Nake, Benihime!" Kisuke shouted as he fired another red blast at the mouth and sliced it in half; Yourichi quickly used Shunpo to appear underneath the stunned Captain of the 2th Division and caught her lightly in her arms.

"Yourichi-Sama..." Soi Fong whispered causing the cat woman to look down in confusion; Soi Fong swallowed before looking off to the side in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Yourichi-Sama. I was caught off guard."

Yourichi blinked at her student for a couple of seconds before she laughed loudly and easily set the girl on her feet.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go." Yourichi grinned and Soi Fong nodded in acceptance before the two women disappeared with Shunpo.

* * *

><p>Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa stood back to back as they battle the strange Spiritual Particles creatures.<p>

"These things are so not beautiful." Yumichika scoffed as he slashed out with his 4 bladed Zanpakuto; Ikakku growled in annoyance as he spun his spear above his head before swinging it down sharply on a mouth.

"Ikkaku! Look out!" Yumichika shouted out as he spotted movement underneath his partner's feet; the bald Shinigami couldn't react fast enough and his eyes widened in shock when a mouth formed underneath him.

"Shit!" He cursed and tried to jump back but he grunted as the mouth slammed into his stomach; he clenched his eyes shut tightly as he was thrown backwards through the air.

"Ikkaku!" Yumichika shouted out again but was forced to bring his Zanpakuto up to block another attack.

Ikkaku was thrown through 3 huge rocks before he finally came to a stop with a loud grunt as his breathe rushed out of his lungs.

"Fuck. What do I hit?" Ikkaku wheezed in shock; he had been thrown quite hard and he must have hit something with incredible strength to stop his flight.

Squinting Ikkaku looked up with pain-filled eyes only to gasp in shock as he caught sight of the stone he was leaning against.

"Captain?" He whispered as he caught sight of the spiky top; suddenly a mouth appeared above the 11th Division member giving him no time to dodge before he was swallowed up along with the strangely shaped stone.

What happened next happened in a matter of seconds.

The mouth covered the statue.

Part of it snapped off.

And the Captain of the 11th Division woke from his forced sleep with a huge blast of yellow Spiritual Energy as his eyes patch fell to the ground.

With a loud boom the mouth was ripped to shreds as manic laughing echoed around the area; Yumichika smirked as he jumped in the air to avoid being blasted away by the incredible Spiritual Energy.

"Well it seems like the Captain has finally awoken." He mused before he quickly grabbed the back of his comrade's kimono when he flew past him; Ikkaku coughed as he tried to catch his breath but even so he was grinning widely.

The giant monster growled angrily as he realized one of his prisoners had just broke free; quickly he threw a giant mouth towards the Captain hoping to end his life.

Zaraki Kenpachi continued to laugh before he drew his Zanpakuto and swung it down sharply as the mouth headed towards him; the creature froze for a few seconds before it was split in half as Zaraki jumped up and landed on a higher stone branch.

"Was it you? Were you the one who forced me to go to sleep?" He demanded but paused when he heard a familiar childish giggling heading towards him.

"Ken-Chan! Good morning, Ken-Chan!" Yachiru Kusajishi laughed happily as she jumped on to her usual perch on Zaraki's shoulder; she had missed her father-figure and was glad he had woken up in time to have some fun.

"Heh. Yachiru, don't fall off alright?" Zaraki warned and dived forward when Yachiru nodded in understanding; with a wild yell Zaraki swung his Zanpakuto down once again and released a wave of yellow Spiritual Energy as he and Yachiru continued to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>**th**** Division**

Renji yelled loudly as his Bankai charged towards the device in front of him; hundreds of Spiritual Particles mouths were being produced from the device in seconds and Renji needed to stop it before more of the Seireitei was destroyed.

"Hikōtsu Taihō!" Renji shouted and Zabimaru roared as he released a giant red beam towards the device; Renji cursed though when 3 mouths jumped in front of the beam and took the blow, protecting the device from harm.

"Damn it. How the hell am I meant to destroy that thing if they keep protecting it?" He growled angrily before looking over to where Rukia was.

"Stop it, Ichigo!" Rukia shouted but cried out in pain when Dark Ichigo spun the scythe around quickly forcing her to jump back; blood dripped heavily from the wound on her wrist as she reached up to wipe her forehead.

"**That girl's...we must reap that girl's memories; then no one will remember Ichigo.**" Dark Ichigo whispered and Rukia cringed slightly as she heard the sister's voice echoing behind Ichigo's.

"_**That's right. Then we'll be the only ones who care for Ichigo.**_"

"You fools!" Rukia screamed out in anger and pity; the siblings were so naive, Rukia couldn't believe innocent children would do such horrible things.

"Memories aren't everything! My soul remembered Ichigo, so did Renji's! You can't take away the precious bonds between us!" Rukia finished with a loud yell as she charged forward once again; Dark Ichigo growled angrily as his scythe clashed with Rukia's white blade before his Spiritual Energy surrounded the two of them.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out before she felt a familiar sensation coming from her blade; quickly she ducked as the scythe went clean through Shirayuki's blade and with a quiet curse Rukia was forced to jump back.

"Ichigo..." Rukia whispered sadly as she gasped for breath; suddenly with a loud boom the Spiritual Energy vortex disappeared revealing Dark Ichigo once again.

But Rukia gasped in shock when he opened his eyes to reveal they had been consumed by black.

* * *

><p>"Kisuke." Yourichi stated as she, Juushirou and Shunsei appeared behind Kisuke's still form; the ex-Captain sighed as he shrugged his shoulders while continuing to stare at the monster in front of them.<p>

"It's no use, it's just too big. We can't stop it until we do something about that device in the 12th Division; unless it's destroyed this thing will continued to get stronger."

"But it won't let us get anywhere near it-?" Yourichi was cut off when a huge blast of yellow Spiritual Energy washed over them.

"What's that?" Shunsei questioned as he lifted his hat in confusion; familiar manic laughing echoed around the area as the yellow Spiritual Energy flashed all around the creature.

"Zaraki? He's been revived?" Juushirou breathed in shock and Kisuke smirked before he looked behind him at the other Captains.

"Everyone this is the only chance we're going to get. Avoid that thing the best you can and make your way towards the-?"

"Chire, Senbonzakura." Kisuke looked behind him in shock to see Byakuya standing with his Zanpakuto out in front of him; with a flash of pink a tunnel of cherry blossoms appeared in front of the Captain.

"Kuchiki-San?"

"That's good work, little Byakuya." Yourichi smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest; Byakuya looked over his shoulder at the Captains coldly.

"I'm going first." He stated simply and Kisuke nodded with a smile of gratefulness.

"I'm counting on you, Captain Kuchiki." Kisuke stated simply and with a sharp nod Byakuya dived straight into the tunnel and vanished.

Kisuke nodded silently at the Captains behind him and they all charged forward once again; Yourichi smirked as she quickly followed Soi Fong into battle.

"Well then I guess I better start to." Kisuke admitted and brought his Zanpakuto up to block just in time to block a mouth; his expression stayed calm even as his Chikasumi no Tate appeared after a few seconds.

'This should be far enough.' He thought to himself and allowed his Spiritual Energy to spike slightly as he glared at the mouth in front of him.

"Kirisaki, Benihime."

The area around him faded into a red haze as his Zanpakuto screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake <strong>

**Glossary**

-** Nami Kotogotoku Waga Tate to Nare, Ikazuchi Kotogotoku Waga Yaiba to Nare **(波悉く我が盾となれ雷悉く我が刃となれ, _"All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade") –_ Once he completes the incantation, he grasps the single blade with two hands. The blade then transforms slowly and begins to form two blades, as the blades peel apart, a large red rope-like chain at the base of the hilt lengthens and silver metal square charms attached to the chain begin to fall until all five present themselves. The blade is now somewhat thinner than the normal Zanpakutō and the cross guard now extends up the blade for about 15 cm. Up 25 cm from where the cross guard is, there is a 45 degree cut on the inside of the blade where a second blade is jutting back down and parallel to the main blade. With the edge of the blade facing inward instead of outward, the blade looks very artistic and rather difficult to handle, only further proving just how skilled a swordsman Ukitake must be to have mastered such a uniquely designed weapon. Sōgyo no Kotowari is able to absorb an opponent's energy attacks through the left sword and directs the attack through the connecting rope where the five charms on the rope strengthens and accelerates the attack faster than it was originally fired and reverses its original course firing the same attack from the right sword, making it much more difficult for the opponent to dodge. The entire process happens so fast that the attack looks as if it originally came from Sōgyo no Kotowari.

_-_ **Sōgyo no Kotowari** (双魚理, _Truth of Pisces)__-_ Ukitake's Zanpakuto resembles an average katana with a rectangular bronze cross guard and dark red handle.

_-_ **Hana kaze midarete, kashin naki, te****npū midarete, tenma warau** (_Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer_, 花風紊れて花神啼き天風紊れて天魔嗤う) –Kyoraku sets the two blades against each other in a cross, and then pulls after uttering the poem-like command. When the flash clears, Katen Kyokotsu has become a pair of huge, heavily-curved, black Chinese scimitars with silver edges. The hilt and tsuba of each are still the same as they were in Katen Kyokotsu's sealed-form, but they now sport long red tassels dangling from the end. Despite the two swords becoming identical in this state, Shunsui has stated they still serve as one (the wakizashi) being used mainly for speed strikes, and the other (the tachi) being used mainly for power strikes. Hence that they still exist as a daisho sword pair, with the wakizashi being slightly smaller in size than the tachi. The power of Katen Kyokotsu is to "make children's games real". The Zanpakuto makes the rules and anyone who steps within the boundaries of its spiritual pressure is forced to play by those rules, including Shunsui himself. According to Shunsui, "if you win you live, if you lose you die"

-**Katen Kyokotsu** (花天狂骨, _Flower Heaven, Crazy Bone_) – His Zanpakuto is unique in that it exists as two completely separate swords, existing as a daisho sword pair, consisting of a tachi and a wakizashi. Their cross guards are rectangles, with the corners cut off, decorated by a pattern of cherry petals and lines, and each sports a dark-blue handle. He keeps them sheathed through his waist tie at his left side; although, during battle, the swords have been shown to be placed on both sides of his sash. Like other Zanpakuto, Katen Kyokotsu has a personality of her own. However, unlike other Zanpakuto, this personality shines through in battle and prevents Shunsui from fighting with his full powers until Katen Kyokotsu is in the mood for it. Because of this, Shunsui does not like to "play" with "her".

-**Shunkō** (瞬閧, _Flash Cry_) — A technique which combines hand-to-hand combat and Kido. A high-pressured Kido is installed throughout the user's body, enhancing their arms and legs for battle. The Kido can also be fired at opponents.

- **Nake, Benihime** (啼け紅姫, _Sing, Crimson Princess_) - This technique is Benihime's offensive ability. It fires particularly strong and destructive crimson-colored energy blasts. He is also shown to control these blassts, and can even change the shape, size, and intensity of them.

- **Chikasumi no Tate** (血霞の盾, _Blood Mist Shield_) - This technique forms an hexagonal-shaped crimson barrier in front of the blade for defensive tactics. The barrier is called out with the same command as the "**Nake**" technique.

- **Kirisaki, Benihime** (切り裂き紅姫, _Shred, Crimson Princess_)- which fires a barrage of energy bullets from his shield. Also, his Shikai can launch explosive blasts that produce a whistling noise similar to fireworks whenever this ability is used.


	11. Part XI

**Universe:** Bleach

**Parings:** None!

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Adventure

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings:** Some Spoilers for Fade to Black, Mild Swearing and Violence.

**Author's Note: **

Before I get on to my authors note you guys can't believe what I found on DeviantART just now! Someone had drawn a Dark Ichigo and it was absolutely amazing! So go look up Dark Ichigo by **fnstephanie**; give them your praise because we need more work like this on the internet!

Anyway I'm sorry this is chapter's a bit short guys but after what you received last time, I don't think you really should complain -_-

Oh god that was rude; I'm sorry guys! I've been so stressed lately, as most of you are aware I live with my grandma but when she falls ill it's me who looks after my 12 year old brother; I don't mind I've look after him since he was 3 but he's going through puberty and has turned into a right little brat. To top it all off a good friend of mine has recently broke up with her long time partner and is pretty broken about it, so I'm also taken care of her. God! I feel like I could rip my hair out with my bare hands! s

*Takes a deep breath* But I digress.

There is only 1 part to go guys! 1 more part and that's it! Fade to Black Scripts will be all over! I can't believe it! So as it normally goes, expect the final part up in a few hours!

Please comment and review; also make out you check out that picture and give them praise! See you in a bit guys ^_^.

* * *

><p><strong>Fade to Black: Memories of the Black Sun<strong>

**Part XI**

* * *

><p><strong>Seireitei- 12<strong>**th**** Division**

Dark Ichigo grinned as he jumped into the air and sliced dangerously close to Rukia's neck; she quickly flipped to the side and landed in a crouch.

Dark Ichigo easily turned around and swung the Scythe once again, Rukia eyes widened as she stepped back; the Scythe grazing the side of her neck once again

Rukia blinked as Dark Ichigo suddenly vanished, she kept her guard up as she looked around the platform.

"Look out! He's behind you Rukia!" Renji suddenly shouted out and Rukia gasped as she suddenly felt the Scythe's blade at her throat.

She looked over her shoulder to see Dark Ichigo grinning at her; his black eyes gleaming with bloodthirsty joy.

"Bakudō # 61- Rikujōkōrō!" A familiar voice chanted and Rukia quickly ducked down as 6 bars of Spiritual Energy slammed into Dark Ichigo, pinning his arms to his side; with a loud yell he was thrown to the ground.

Silence fell across the platform but it didn't stay that way for long; with a growl of rage Dark Ichigo kicked his legs as he struggled to get free from his bindings.

Dark Ichigo gasped for breath as he slowly pushed himself up to his knees and Rukia's eyes widened in shock when Byakuya landed lightly in front of her.

"Nii-Sama!"

"Captain!"

Byakuya ignored both the calls of his sister and his Vice-Captain as he stared at the being in front of him; with a growl the boy lifted his head and Byakuya felt a sharp pain invaded his mind.

_The two of them stood back to back; neither moving an inch after their finally crash. Finally Byakuya was greeted by the sound of blood spraying to the ground._

_With a grunt he heard the boy behind him piercing his black Bankai in the ground to stop him descending down._

"_I will not fall down." He hissed and Byakuya grunted as his chest and shoulder exploded with a shower of blood; he gasped for breath as he stumbled forward as he tried to deny what he was witnessing._

_But eventually he had no choice but to look down at his empty hand and reveal 2 small cherry petals sitting in his palm._

_The boy's Spiritual Energy had been strong enough to cut through his Zanpakuto, shattering it._

_He had been defeated._

"_You asked me why I didn't bother to save Rukia?" Byakuya finally forced him to call out and he heard the boy pause during his stuttered breaths as he waited._

"_The law of the Soul Society were created to keep peace across the land; we break those rules then we destroy the peace. If we do not follow those rules, who would?" Byakuya questioned softly as he looked over his shoulder at the orange-haired teenager behind him._

"_I still don't get it." The boy huffed before he forced himself to turn around with the help of his Zanpakuto and face the Captain._

"_If I were...in your position..." He huffed as he caught his breath before looking up at Byakuya with determined brown eyes which still glinted with silver blue Spiritual Energy._

"_I would fight that law, with every bit of strength I had." Ichigo Kurosaki finished with his usual scowl and Byakuya's eyes widened in slight shock._

"_I see. Then I will keep my end of the deal; you have defeated me, as such I will not pursue Rukia anymore." Byakuya promised before he used Shunpo to move away from Sōkyoku hill._

'_You are a very strange boy, Ichigo Kurosaki.'_

"**W**_**h**_**o**_** a**_**r**_**e **_**y**_**o**_**u**?" Dark Ichigo demanded bringing Byakuya out of the memory that had flashed across his mind; so this was the boy who had caused so much trouble in the Seireitei 1 year and ½ ago.

Byakuya was always a prideful person and he knows he had great respect for the boy who had made him see the error of his ways; he may not remember everything just yet but he knew enough to know the boy would hate himself if he caused pain to those he cared for.

'As such I will be the one who frees you from your torture.' And with that thought Byakuya drew his Zanpakuto from his side.

"Nii-Sama!" Rukia cried out horrified as she realized what he brother was about to do; she shakily got to her feet as her brother brought his Zanpakuto up in position.

"As someone who understand Ichigo Kurosaki's determination to protect those he cares about; I will take the burden of freeing him for myself. I will not allow someone who cares so much to be used in such a way." Byakuya stated blandly and Rukia blinked in shock at the passion she could hear behind his words; she knew her brother had great respect for Ichigo but she never thought it was on such a level as to take on the guilt of killing him just to stop him feeling pain.

Dark Ichigo started screaming loudly as his Spiritual Energy surrounded him once again; Rukia cringed as she heard Ichigo's own pained screams as she stumbled forward slightly.

"Please wait, Nii-Sama! Ichigo's still in there! No matter what happens, we're still linked to him!" Rukia cried as she clenched her Zanpakuto tighter; Dark Ichigo continued to scream as he carried on releasing his Spiritual Energy to break free of the Bakudō.

"Ichigo! Aren't we Ichigo?" Rukia cried out desperately but Dark Ichigo ignored her as he finally broke 2 of the bars.

"His Spiritual Energy is becoming like a Hollow's. It's hopeless." Renji whispered as he clenched his fist causing Rukia grit her teeth as she felt tears fill her eyes.

"D-Damn..."She cursed.

"Nee-San..." Rukia looked around before she looked behind her, Kon was covered in Spirit Particles but she could see he was crying.

"Kon!"

"Nee-San...save him! Save Ichigo...please..." Kon whispered in desperation and Rukia bit her lip as she looked down at her feet.

_'__Is there still a way?__'_

Rukia's eyes widened in shock as she heard Ichigo's voice suddenly ask.

_"Just one." She felt herself whispering as she lifted her Zanpakuto and pointed it at Ichigo._

_"You must become a Shinigami!" Rukia said; Ichigo's brown eyes widened in shock._

_"I don't know if this will work or not. If we fail, both you and I will die together." Rukia said and Ichigo narrowed his eyes before he smiled._

Rukia blinked as the memory faded and she looked down at her Zanpakuto unsure; could she and Ichigo survive another power transfer?

"_It seems like the culprits managed to somehow seal off Kurosaki-San's Shinigami powers. I'm sure if someone found a way to break through the seal; Kurosaki-San would fight of the Hollow's influence on his own."_

Kisuke's words echoed in her head and Rukia's eyes narrowed in determination; she knew exactly what to do.

Dark Ichigo gave another loud cry as he broke 3 of the bars around him but Rukia ignored it and walked up to her brother.

"He's risks his life everyday to protect everyone around him. He would dive in front of a blade to save someone. I've lost count on how many times he's protected me. He wouldn't give up on me, so I refuse to give up on him." Rukia said with clear determination and Byakuya stayed silent before he sheathed his Zanpakuto.

"Do as you will." Byakuya said before he disappeared with Shunpo; leaving Rukia alone with the raging monster using her best-friend.

With a final scream Dark Ichigo finally broke free from the Bakudō and Rukia narrowed her eyes as the tainted Spiritual Energy washed over her; quickly she got into position and placed her left hand on her right wrist.

"**W**_**e**_**'l**_**l **_**r**_**e**_**a**_**p **_**h**_**e**_**r! W**_**e**_**'l**_**l **_**r**_**e**_**a**_**p **_**t**_**h**_**e **_**S**_**h**_**i**_**n**_**i**_**g**_**a**_**m**_**i!**_" Dark Ichigo shouted out and Rukia took a deep breath as she forced herself to concentrate on what she could still feel of Ichigo's Spiritual Energy.

"Here I come, Ichigo; I'm going to share my powers with you once again!"Rukia shouted out before her white Spiritual Energy surrounded her form.

The two forms charged at each other; white and purple/black flashing in the sky as the two forms closed in on each other quickly.

"Come back to me, Ichigo!"

"_It's not Shinigami. My name is Rukia Kuchiki._"

"_I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Let's hope this won't be the last time we see each other._"

A pure white blade burst free with a spray of blood and Rukia looked off into the distance silently as a drop of blood hit her cheek.

"Ichigo..."

* * *

><p><em>It was so dark.<em>

_Why was it dark?_

_He was so cold._

_Why was he cold?_

_His mind was blank._

_Was it meant to be blank? Shouldn't he have something going on inside his mind? Was he forgetting something?_

_He felt arms around him; were they holding him? Or were they restraining him?_

_He didn't want to be here! Let go!_

_Hoshi looked down in shock as she felt Ichigo stirring in her arms; the Shinigami had managed to stab them, they should be dead! So why, why was Ichigo waking up?_

"_No...No! Ichii you can't leave us! Stay asleep!" Hoshi begged as she tightened her arms around his shaking form; Kazuki swallowed as the two of them tried to force their Spiritual Energy to blend with Ichigo's from._

"_I will not allow that!" A stern voice shouted out and the siblings eyes widened in shock as the black world around them disappeared revealing light blue skyscrapers._

"_Who are you?" Hoshi demanded angrily as she tightened her grip on Ichigo's shoulder._

"_I am Zangetsu. You are not meant to be here." The Zanpakuto of Ichigo Kurosaki stated angrily as he caught sight of his master; his rage grew fiercer as he saw the black eyes, platinum blonde hair and the strange grey clothing he wore._

"_Shut up! Ichii is ours and no one will take him away from us! Leave us alone!" Hoshi screamed out loudly but she froze when she felt a tingling feeling overcome her._

"_W-What's happening?" Hoshi whispered fearfully before a pulse of Spiritual Energy made her look down; her eyes widened in horror as Ichigo was covered with a silvery blue light._

"_Leave!" Zangetsu roared and the siblings screamed as a horrible pan overcome them; just before everything faded around them Hoshi managed to watch as the Spiritual Energy disappeared revealing Ichigo once again his Shihakusho._

"_Ichii!" _

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>**th**** Division**

"W-What the-? What the hell has she done?" Renji gasped in shock as he caught sight of Rukia standing with her pure white blade through Dark Ichigo's chest.

His question was answered when a large pulse of Spiritual Energy burst free from Rukia's blade and Dark Ichigo screamed in both despair and agony as his taunted Spiritual Energy was forced to separate.

The purple and black Spiritual Energy slowly vanished as both Hoshi and Kazuki were thrown backwards; unaware by either Ichigo or Rukia a serpent Hollow unwound from Ichigo's neck and vanished with a scream rage.

Quickly running forward to the device, Byakuya and Renji stood side by side as they watched the mouths coming out in the hundreds; finally Byakuya turned his Zanpakuto the ground and slowly released the blade.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" Byakuya called as giant swords appeared behind him before shattering into a wave of cherry blossoms; Renji quickly followed his Captains example and gave his Bankai a sharp swing, sending the snake forward.

"Hikōtsu Taihō!" Renji shouted and a red beam of Spiritual Energy blasted from his Bankai's mouth smashing into the device as Byakuya destroyed all the mouths surrounding them.

With a huge blast of Spiritual Energy the device exploded and the Spiritual Particle monster slowly vanished with a loud roar.

Finally everything fell silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake <strong>

**Glossary**

**-**** Senbonzakura Kageyoshi** (千本桜景厳, Vibrant _Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms_)-Byakuya's Bankai is essentially a much larger version of Senbonzakura's Shikai. To activate it, Byakuya needs to drop his sword straight down. The sword phases into the ground, as though it were a pool of water. Energy ripples expand out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground. Those thousand swords then scatter and countless flying blades pierce the enemy. No one knows the exact number of blades generated and no one can see the movements of those blades or even dodge them. The number of blades is great enough that Byakuya can use them for defence as well as offense at the same time. He commonly forms them into large masses, designed to obliterate opponents instantaneously.

As it moves through the air like torrents of waves, it gives the appearance of cherry blossoms flowing swiftly along with the wind. Byakuya's defensive use allows him to cover himself entirely in these tiny blades, and form a body shield. Unlike his Shikai, his Bankai is entirely mentally controlled. While Byakuya can control the blades with his mind alone, using his hands allows him to do so more effectively, making the blades increase in speed three fold. Similar to his Shikai, its attack is triggered with the phrase Scatter.

- **Hikōtsu Taihō**(狒骨大砲, _Baboon Bone Cannon_)-_ The technique fires a dense blast of concentrated spiritual energy from Zabimaru's mouth. The technique costs a substantial amount of energy from Renji which usually causes an aftermath that breaks the segments out of formation_

**- ****Bakudō # 61-****Rikujōkōrō** (六杖光牢, _Six Rods Prison of Light_) — Summons six thin, but wide, beams of light that slam into a target's midsection, holding them in place. The target is then unable to move any part of there body including the parts that were not struck by the beams. Incantation: "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!"


	12. Part XII

**Universe:** Bleach

**Parings:** None!

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Adventure

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings:** Some Spoilers for Fade to Black, Mild Swearing and Violence.

**Author's Note: **

This is it! It's all over! This is the final chapter to the finale book in Fade to Black Scripts! I can't believe it finally over; I never thought I would make it this far!

Thank you to all you guys who've stuck with me for this whole Trilogy! And a special thanks to Zangetsu50 who was the one who helped me getting this story started!

So please enjoy the finale part of this trilogy and tell me what you think of it! My next trilogy will be up as soon as I finish the plot line! Later guys ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Fade to Black: Memories of the Black Sun<strong>

**Part XII**

* * *

><p><strong>Seireitei- 12<strong>**th**** Division**

Rukia gasped for breath as she and Ichigo knelt down on the ground; both of them wore the white yukata's and she knew that it take a while for them to gain their Shinigami powers back properly.

"R-Rukia?" Ichigo suddenly whispered in confusion as he shifted slightly before lifting his head, hair once again bright orange, to reveal his normal scowling brown eyes; Rukia felt tears fill her eyes but still smiled.

"Welcome back." Rukia whispered quietly and Ichigo hesitated before he slowly returned her smile.

The 2 of them slowly stood up but Ichigo quickly looked to the side when he heard a familiar groan; his eyes widened in slight shock when he saw Hoshi and Kazuki on the floor bleeding.

"Rukia..." Ichigo whispered quietly and Rukia smiled and nodded in acceptance.

"Go to them." She whispered and Ichigo smiled in silent thanks before he quickly took off running.

"Guys!" Ichigo shouted as he fell down to his knees; he reached out and took their shaking hands in his own.

"Ichii...Ichii is that you?" Hoshi asked quietly and Ichigo smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah it's me." He whispered causing Hoshi to smile as tears filled her green eyes.

"This is our punishment then? For not listening to you once again." Hoshi whispered and Kazuki gript Ichigo's hand tighter to gain his attention.

"Ichii please don't blame Onee-Chan!" He cried out hoarsely before 1 last memory flashed through Ichigo's mind.

"_Ichii! Help!" The familiar voice of Hoshi screamed as he ran up the side of the cliff; finally he managed to make to the top but his eyes widened in shock as he caught sight of what was going on._

_Hoshi and Kazuki were cornered at the edge of the cliff with a Shinigami standing in front of them, he was holding his Zanpakuto out intending to cut them down._

"_Get away from them!" Ichigo shouted as he used Shunpo to appear in front of him; with a yell he unconsciously forced his Spiritual Energy into his hand before punching the Shinigami straight in the stomach sending him flying backwards._

"_Are you 2 alright?" Ichigo asked he crouched down in front of them; Kazuki was crying slightly in fear but he managed to nod._

"_Ichii that was awesome!" Hoshi cheered causing Ichigo to smile at her slightly but suddenly Kazuki suddenly gasped in fear._

"_Ichii behind you!" Kazuki shouted and Ichigo immediately turned and grabbed the wrist of the Shinigami that was trying to attack them from behind; Ichigo brought his foot up and kicked him sharply in the chest._

_The Shinigami once again went tumbling backwards and Ichigo growled in annoyance when he quickly jumped to his feet; but his eyes widened in shock as black Spiritual Energy started surrounding the Shinigami and Ichigo could see his head was tilted at an unnatural angle._

"_Wait...what the hell is he?" Ichigo whispered to himself as he reached up to grab his Zanpakuto's hilt over his shoulder; the Shinigami stumbled around as a serpent suddenly appeared around his neck._

"_**There it is! The Spiritual Energy I've been tracking, I must have!**__" The Shinigami hissed and Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as he realised exactly what it was._

"_Shit! Run you two!" Ichigo shouted before he quickly released Zangetsu from his bandages and brought the Zanpakuto up to block the Shinigami's strike._

"_Ichii!" Kazuki cried out before Hoshi grabbed his wrist and started pulling him towards the pathway; Ichigo grunted as his arms shook with the effort of keeping the Shinigami back._

_The Shinigami chuckled as he pressed more heavily onto the blades and Ichigo gasped as his knees gave out sending him to the ground; quickly he rolled to the side as the Shinigami tried to pierce him through._

_Quickly Ichigo jumped to his feet and gave a yell as he swung his Zanpakuto but his eyes widened in shock when the Shinigami brought his hand up and stopped him in his tracks._

"_What?" Ichigo whispered before he suddenly cried out as the Shinigami grabbed his wrist and flipped the orange head teen over his head and to the ground, Zangetsu flew from his hand and landed a few feet away from him_

"_Ichii!" Hoshi cried out as Ichigo landed harshly on his back; Ichigo coughed as he rolled to his feet and quickly used Shunpo to appear in front of the siblings as the Shinigami charged towards them._

"_Stay away from them!" Ichigo shouted as he clenched his fist and punched forward but the Shinigami laughed as he grabbed Ichigo's wrist stopping him in his tracks._

"_Ichii!" Kazuki shouted as the Shinigami's calloused hands wrapped around Ichigo's throat and lifted him in the air; Ichigo gasped and scratched at the hands but they didn't budge._

"_Y-You're...a...Hollow...!" Ichigo gasped but the man simply laughed and tightened his hold on Ichigo's throat causing him to release a strangled cry._

_The continued to laugh as he tipped Ichigo's head back and forced his mouth open; Ichigo eyes widened in horror as he the transparent serpent once again appeared around the man's neck._

_With a laugh the Hollow forced his tail down Ichigo's throat causing him to choke as he tried to breath, his eyes were turning purple as the Hollow slowly took control._

"_**Arg!**__" Both the Hollow and the Shinigami screamed as they felt pain in their leg; the man looked down to see Hoshi glaring up at him while holding his Zanpakuto in his leg._

"_Let go of Ichii, Shinigami!" Hoshi cried out before the Shinigami suddenly swung his hand and punched her to the ground._

"_**You little brat!**__" He growled as Ichigo fell from his grip to the ground gasping for breath; the man pulled his Zanpakuto free from his leg and started stalking towards the terrified Hoshi._

"_Onee-Chan!" Kazuki shouted as he suddenly jumped and covered his sister's bodies with his own; Ichigo coughed as he tried to force himself to his feet, his eyes wide with horror._

_The Hollow laughed as he forced the Shinigami to bring down his Zanpakuto down and Ichigo screamed out in despair as blood stained the ground._

Ichigo gasped for breath as the memory once again faded away; he swallowed as he looked down at the ground in sadness.

"That's right. When I finally came around I was in the 4th Division and no one had no idea how I got in Inuzuri. All of my memories of you had disappeared." Ichigo whispered.

"That's because the Hollow reaped you're memories." Kisuke suddenly stated causing Ichigo to look at him in confusion.

"Also these two have a special ability that allows them to teleport; I'm not surprised they were attracted to you. Your leaking Spiritual Energy probably helped them grow stronger when they were younger. I think they placed the Hollow inside themselves just before they died so that they could protect you. When the Hollow realized that it had accidentally possessed a pair of dead children, it probably panicked and ran back to Hueco Mundo. But while there, they took control of the Hollow. And then came back because of their strong desire to see you again." Kisuke explained sadly and Ichigo looked back at the siblings in shock.

"Do you remember now? We're sorry we lied to you but the truth is both of us died that day." Hoshi said with a fake smile and Ichigo shook his head and gript their hands tighter.

"Nothing's over yet! Death is never the end; I know that better than anyone. You came back didn't you? I was happy. I was so happy." Ichigo whispered as he clenched his eyes shut and rested his forehead on their joined hands.

"I wanted to see you again, Ichii. I didn't want to be alone anymore." Hoshi explained as she forced herself to rise slightly so she could place her hand on Ichigo's orange spikes before he shook his head and looked up at her.

"Idiot, you've never been alone. The most important person to you has always been by your side." Ichigo stated and Hoshi's eyes widened in shock before she turned and looked at Kazuki, who was smiling slightly at her.

"I finally remembered what I named you two. You are Homura and Shizuku; together the 2 of you shine brightly." Ichigo finished with a small smile.

"Homura..." Homura whispered quietly in shock before looking over at her brother.

"Shizuku..."

_"I've already thought of one." Ichigo said simply, the brother suddenly cheered as he started jumping up and down._

_"Yeah! A name! A name!" The brother shouted, the sister clamped her hands in excitement; being too weak to get up because of the fever._

_"Hey, calm down." Ichigo ordered but he was smiling; the brother jumped at him and hugged him around the chest and Ichigo couldn't help but laugh slightly._

_"Yes, I think you two would be perfect for these names. You are Shizuku." Ichigo said as he tapped the brother's nose lightly._

_"And you are Homura. Back to back you two can shine brightly." Ichigo said as he placed his hand on Homura's damp blond hair._

"I remember. You gave us our names when you saved both of us that night." Homura whispered and Shizuku smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Some part of us must have known, otherwise we wouldn't have thought of names so similar. I can feel my heart becoming lighter. I'm so happy." Shizuku whispered in awe as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Shizuku..." Homura suddenly whispered and reached out for her brother with her spare hand and Shizuku smiled as he gript it tightly in his own.

"Homura-Nee-San. Thank you." Shizuku whispered and Ichigo felt his eyes stinging as he realised that they were slipping away; they were already glowing light blue.

"Goodbye, Ichii." Homura smiled before her eyes closed and the 2 of them disappeared into Spiritual particles; Ichigo watched as they slowly disappeared into the clouded sky.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Week Later- 6<strong>**th**** Division**

"Renji!" Rukia shouts as she slams the door open causing the Vice-Captain to jump in shock; he glared at his child-hood friend who stood in the doorway wearing a black and purple yukata and a light pink obi.

"Rukia what are you doing here?"

"Ichigo's gone missing!" Rukia interrupts causing Renji to jump to his feet in shock; a week may have passed since the incident with the siblings but everyone still suffered a slight paranoia when Ichigo was concerned. The teenager had suffered through everyone's concern with a smile though, proving he was just as disturbed by the complete destruction of his memories.

"What? What do you mean the idiots gone missing?"

"Just what I said! I went to get something to drink and when I got back, he was gone!" Rukia shouted right as the two of them glared at each other angrily.

"What is all the noise about?"A cold voice broke through their glares; Renji and Rukia looked up in shock to see Byakuya standing in the doorway.

"Captain Kuchiki! You're back! Where have you been?" Renji questioned as he walked around from his desk to stand behind the younger Kuchiki.

"I was helping Ichigo Kurosaki get to the destination he requested; with his Shinigami powers still recovering, he needed help of a Shinigami to get there quickly." Byakuya reported simply before closing his eyes.

"You've seen Ichigo, Nii-Sama? Please tell me where he is?" Rukia begged desperately and Byakuya sighed as he kept his eyes closed.

"He's in Inuzuri; you may both go to him if that is what you wish." Byakuya said before he walked away towards his own officer; Rukia didn't need any more prompting and before Renji realized what was happening he was being dragged away.

"W-Wait Rukia! Do you even know what part of Inuzuri Ichigo would be in?" Renji objected and Rukia nodded as the two of them started running.

"I have an idea."

* * *

><p><strong>South Rukongai: District 78; Inuzuri<strong>

Ichigo shivered as a strong gust of wind blew through the fields; the poppies moved gently in the breeze as Ichigo wrapped his light blue haori tighter around his lithe frame.

It had taken a while for him to get sometime alone, with a simple request Ichigo had gotten Rukia out of the way and with the promise to not get into trouble he had Byakuya bringing him into Inuzuri.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to come visit you guys. I'm glad Ukitake-San was able to get this done." Ichigo muttered as he crouched down in front of 2 small trees; he reached his hand to brush some grass aside revealing a small stone plague.

"I'm doing alright and my memories are fully restored." Ichigo whispered as he clapped his hands together twice before pressing his palms together; with his eyes closed he didn't notice two figures appear near the edge of the cliff.

Rukia quickly held her hand up to stop Renji from shouting Ichigo's name; when he looked at her in confusion she nodded to what Ichigo was doing.

"Oh..." Renji whispered completely understanding; they watched as Ichigo stood to his feet a few seconds later and shrugged out of his haori revealing his the dark green yukata he wore.

"I hope you guys can take care of this for me. I won't need it anymore." Ichigo explained as he folded the haori neatly before he placed it between the two trees.

"Ichigo..." Rukia whispered causing Ichigo to look up; he smiled when he spotted the two of them and the two Shinigami's walked forward to stand beside him.

"You know I didn't think anything was wrong until I looked at the letter they gave me." Ichigo said as he pulled out a familiar piece of paper from his yukata.

"_Did you give this to me?"_

"_You don't like them?" Hoshi questioned sadly as Ichigo continued to look at the strange letter he found in his kimono; in the corner of the letter sat two drawings that Ichigo realized were the siblings._

"_Of course I like them. I must admit I've seen better drawings but I've seen worse too; you've done really well." Ichigo praised but Hoshi froze when she heard what he said._

"_You've seen worse? Who's was it?" She questioned carefully but Ichigo blinked in confusion before shaking his head._

"_I can't actually remember." He admitted causing Hoshi to release a silently sigh of relief._

"Isn't that-?" Rukia questioned as she recognised some of the pictures on the folded later; Ichigo smirked as he nodded.

"_Ah! Look!" Homura cried out happily causing Ichigo to look towards where she was pointing; he couldn't help by smile at the sight of a cloud shaped in a very familiar rabbit._

"_Heh...Chappy the rabbit." He muttered causing Homura and Shizuku to look at him curiously._

"_That cloud reminds me of my friend's drawings. She can't draw anything and anything she does manage to create is a rabbit." Ichigo explained causing Homura to gasp in shock._

"_Really, Ichii? Could you show us what they looked like?" Homura asked and Shizuku nodded in agreement; Ichigo blinked in confusion before smiling as he reached into his kimono._

"_It's a good thing I kept this then." Ichigo stated as he pulled out a small sheet of paper that was folded neatly; written on the page was the familiar letter Rukia wrote before she went to the Soul Society._

"_Wow!" Homura gasped happily as she and Shizuku tried to read the note but having no such luck; with a smile Ichigo allowed himself to fall back against the grass and listened to the sibling's whispers as they tried to work out the note._

"I gave it to them to see if they could work out your crappy letter." Ichigo teased and quickly dodged from the kick Rukia was about to connect with his shins; his teasing grin slowly fell away into a small smile.

"It seems like you guys were the ones saving me this time." Ichigo admitted and Renji scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked to the side.

"Che. We've saved you before."

"Oh yeah? Name 1 time."

"Uhh well..."

Rukia rolled her eyes as Renji stuttered trying to find a retort without success; with a sigh she shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You were the one who saved us 1st." Rukia retorted for the still stuttering Vice-Captain causing Ichigo to roll his eyes.

"I try and say thank you and you completely ignore it." Ichigo muttered and Rukia smirked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Sounds familiar, doesn't it? How does it feel to have your opinions ignored, huh?" Rukia taunted and Ichigo twitched as he glared at her angrily; after a few seconds Ichigo huffed in frustration and looked away causing the two Shinigamis to smile.

"You'll see them again, Ichigo." Rukia stated forcing Ichigo to look back at her in confusion; Rukia smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Death isn't the end. We know that better than anyone and I think that the day we meet might not have been the 1st time." Rukia explained as she placed her hand over her heart and slowly opened her eyes.

"Maybe once a bond has been formed, it never breaks or disappears; even if we end up forgetting each other we'll end up meeting each other again and it'll be that way with those siblings." Rukia reassured and slowly Ichigo smiled.

"Yeah. You're right." Ichigo whispered as he closed his eyes just for a second before he smirked at Rukia.

"Let's get back, Shinigami." Ichigo stated and Rukia smiled while Renji chuckled beside them.

"It's not Shinigami. My name is Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia recited the line she knew from her heart just as a gust of wind blew through the field; the paper slipped free from Ichigos' grip and started floating away.

"Come on, brat. You're going to have to get on my back this time." Renji teased as he crouched down; Ichigo grumbled but easily wrapped his arms around Renji's neck as he scoped Rukia up in his arms.

"Let's go." Renji whispered before he used Shunpo to disappear with both Rukia and Ichigo in his arms.

Just as the 3 Shinigamis vanished another strong blast of wind went through the field, moving the grass covering the plague once again.

輝やき 黒崎

(Homura Kurosaki)

明るく 黒崎

(Shizuku Kurosaki)

貴方達は時間に永久に一緒に明るく照るように

(May you both shine brightly together, forever in time.)

The letter with childish drawings scribbled on both sides twirled once more in the wind before it floated away just as the sound of childish giggles echoed around the Castle Ruins.

"_Thank you, Ichii!_"

**End of Fade to Black Scripts: Book 3- Memories of the Black Sun**

**End of Fade to Black Scripts**


End file.
